


You Either Die a Hero...

by SuperiorJello



Category: Bleach
Genre: Assasination, Blood, Dark!Ichigo, Dubious Morality, Kinda, Kurosaki Isshin's A+ Parenting, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quincy arc what Quincy arc?, The Gotei 13 are the worst, Time Travel, hogyoku use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJello/pseuds/SuperiorJello
Summary: Ichigo defeats Aizen.It's all downhill from there. He loses his powers and with them, his drive. Some months later, assassins come for him. As Urahara said back at the beginning, a soul in danger of destruction will manifest powers more rapidly. This kickstarts the return of Ichigo's power, but only enough for him to see the attackers as translucent blurs that he has to fight weaponless.Heading home for answers, he finds his family dead. So are his friends. Urahara lies in a pool of his own blood, his corpse holding out the tool Ichigo needs to fix it all- the hogyoku.It allows him to travel back in time, to the moment he climbed out of the shattered shaft, ready to save Rukia from her execution.Now he has the chance to change the future. He could stop Aizen, keep the war from ever happening, never have to use the final Getsuga... so many possibilities. But first he needs to save Rukia, and figure out who assassinated everyone he loved in the future.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I watched the series properly, and I never watched/read the last arc so my knowledge of that is kinda blurry so FORGIVE MY FUCK UPS when it comes to canon. Except for when I change things cause the canon was dumb in which case APPRECIATE THE CHANGES!  
> I am however watching through it as I write this, so some stuff is getting refreshed in my head, and the Bleach wiki is SO HELPFUL THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO MADE THAT!
> 
> Also massive THANK YOU to my brother who is helping me with research and answers my dumb questions at 3 am like "So when does Ichi actually find out about Shiro being Zangetsu?" (not at any point in the timeline you're using), "Did Kisuke mean to make Ichi a Vizard?" (no, and he didn't do that anyway, that was Aizen), and "Did they ever actually resolve that storyline with that Shinigami in the Menos Forest?" (no, they didn't, and I am SMAD)
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY IF I SPELL THINGS WRONG I'M A SAD ENGLISH SPEAKER WHO TRIES TO LEARN JAPANESE BUT I'M LAZY SO IT'S TAKING A WHILE

…

 _How could a man so cold and calculating feel so warm?_ Ichigo mused distractedly, wrist deep in Aizen's chest, hand wrapped around the hogyoku. He could feel the man's blood running down his arm and dripping to his feet, staining his sandals red. _So much pain and death led to this moment. So much loss and lessons learned the hard way._

A choked cough spattered bloody spittle on Ichigo's cheek, and he pulled himself from his inner musings, focusing instead on the broken man in his arms. The monster he had faced in battle was gone now, only the man remained. He could feel the life draining from Aizen by the second, though each moment seemed to be lasting longer than it would usually, like time was warped around the two of them. The man's brown eyes- normally so flat and unreadable- were smiling at him, even if the rest of him was currently unable to manage the expression. Ichigo was fairly certain the only reason the man hadn't collapsed was because he had one arm around his waist and the other in a position to count his ribs from the inside.

“Now you will see.” Aizen rasped, coughing up more blood. “I have sat on a lonely throne Ichigo, and power such as yours only leads to one thing. One day, you will regret my death as surely as I regret underestimating you.”

Using what was undoubtedly the last of his strength, Aizen pressed a bloody kiss to Ichigo's cheek.

“See you in another life.” He whispered into Ichigo's ear, the effort draining him of whatever power was holding him to this plane.

Ichigo felt the moment his spirit left his body, the muscles that had been trembling in Aizen's attempt to hold on just that much longer going slack in his death. He lowered the body to the ground, his hand grasping the hogyoku coming free with a wet schlep that seemed unnaturally loud in the now-silent battlefield.

 _He looks so small, lying there_ , thought Ichigo. _Take the power, the presence… the insanity. Take that away, and he was a man just like any other._ Ichigo used his clean hand to close the ex-shinigami's eyes. He looked peaceful.

_The bastard._

 

And thus passed Aizen Sousuke.

…

It took a month for his powers to leave him completely. He had thought losing them all at once would be bad, losing them slowly was worse. Not knowing if he'd wake up unable to see the people who he had come to see as comrades, friends, family… the voices of Shiro and Zangetsu fading more each day.

He wouldn't ask Kisuke and his father to help him, to look for a way to bring his powers back. He had known what he was getting into, what he would be sacrificing to save them all.

At least he thought he had. Apparently he hadn't properly grasped the implications of sacrificing part of your own soul. Not that he would have done anything but sacrifice himself to protect those he loved, but maybe just this once being prepared for the consequences would've been nice.

The day came when he didn't have a grumpy voice berating him about wasting his potential, not bothering to train since his powers were all but gone. No vulgar remarks directed at his friends and family (and self) unheard by any but Ichigo.

No Shiro. No Zangetsu.

No one noticed him sinking.

He had sacrificed for them. Fought in their war, given his all, protected when no-one else could. And what did he get? Ignored. Forgotten.

He hadn't seen Rukia, Renji, and the others since the battle. Hadn't seen Kisuke. _He had gigai, didn't he? Couldn't he-_ Ichigo shook his head, cutting off the thought. _No_. He hadn't seen Uryuu, Chad or Orihime either, and they didn't need false bodies to be visible to him.

He felt useless.

The days passed in a grey blur.

He tried to focus on school, but the bright future he had once planned on felt empty now. He knew he could still be helpful, still be useful, but the medical texts were dry and unfulfilling. His heart yearned for the adrenaline of battle, the blood singing through his veins as Zangetsu tested the strength of another's blade.

The blood. Blood dripping down his arm, Aizen's last words echoing, “ _One day, you will regret my death…”_

_No!_

He slammed his books closed, making everyone in his classroom jump in fright.

“Sorry.” He muttered. Then he shoved them in his bag and raced out of there as fast as his feet would take him.

There was a park nearby, ancient trees towering above his head left to grow wild. He didn't stop until he was far into the wooded area, collapsing among the roots of a twisted oak. He pulled his bag roughly off and let it fall amongst the rotting leaves littering the base of the tree. His expensive textbooks slid out, he must not have latched it in his hurry. Not that he cared if they got dirty, it's not like they were doing him much good anyway.

Huffing, he rested his head in his hands. “You will regret my death.” He muttered to himself. “Not gonna happen you BASTARD!”

 _That fucker. Thought he could end Soul Society, end his town, his FAMILY and Ichigo would let it happen?_ He chuckled to himself. _Guy was delusional, had to have been._

His head snapped up. He thought he heard something rustle in the woods. After a few minutes of adrenaline fueled panic, he tried to force himself to relax. _Must have been a squirrel or something._

Then a branch snapped under something's foot. Something with a bit more weight than a squirrel.

Living through a war changes you. Ichigo could've done without the nightmares, without the knowledge of just how it felt to have your bones broken and still force your limbs into movement. He definitely could've done without the echoes of battles that followed him in the waking world that made him flinch at the strangest things. But his reflexes, developed from years of fighting well past ones limitations, of knowing how to rely on pure instinct to avoid blows you couldn't see…

Those reflexes saved his life.

He caught the blade coming at him with both hands clapped in front of his face, pressed together like in prayer, the slight whistle of air all he had to go on. And something inside him… sparked.

Instead of nothing, he saw a vague outline, an insubstantial form, like the elusive heat shimmer above the road on a hot summer day.

So this is what it was like for Karin and Yuzu, for Chad and Orihime, all those years ago, when spirits were just a weird thing he could see and his spirit energy was leaking out and changing his friends lives. But the fact that he could see meant-

_Hey King. Not as powerless as you thought, huh?_

His heart stuttered. The voice was faint, barely more than a whisper. But Shiro was there.

 _Focus, Ichigo!_ The old man was there too.

The blade had been driven slightly into his palms when he caught it, which stung as the figure shifted. He had surprised them by catching the strike, but the shock must be wearing off.

“Who wants me dead now?” He groused at the blur in front of him, not really expecting a reply. He didn't get one, besides the figure jumping back, taking the sword with them. He shifted into a battle stance, waiting for their next move. It came from the other side, a second opponent. He grinned, feral and dangerous.

He had missed this. It was what he was born to do. Shiro chuckled in his mind, sharing the sentiment.

He dodged the new blow headed his way, kicking out and meeting resistance. He spun to meet the first opponent, grabbing the blur of a sword arm and using their momentum to toss them over his hip into their compatriot. The cuts on his hands were bleeding freely, but they weren't as deep as they could have been. And now there were bloody marks in the air where his hands had touched his foe. _Useful._

“Give it up, alright? Can't we just talk this out, like normal peop-” he dodged just in time, a slice appearing in his shirt but missing his skin by a fraction of a millimeter. The second blur had come for him again.

His mind was racing. He was in the middle of nowhere, none of his friends would be able to find him, let alone know to come looking in the first place. Not that he had seen them in months. He had to deal with this himself, and he had no way to leave his body, to gain his sword in his shinigami form. _Where was Kon when you needed him?_ And these formless enemies were going for the kill. He grimaced.

_No holding back, King. This is our life. Your life._

_Destroy them, Ichigo._

He didn't hold back.

He worked the battlefield like a dance floor, guiding his partners where he wanted them. He let them think they had him, that he was on his last legs. The one with his blood stabbed forwards. He dodged, and their sword kept going. Right into their comrade. When they froze in shock, he snapped their neck. Then he turned, grabbed the sword, and in two motions pulled it out and decapitated the other blur. The bodies dropped.

A light wind rustled the leaves on the trees. Ichigo ran.

The textbooks lay forgotten in the dirt, invisible blood soaking into their pages.

…

“Dad? Yuzu? Karin?” Ichigo pushed the door to the house open. No one replied. He looked into the clinic through the attached door. Silence.

Pushing further into the house, he could smell a tang. Something metallic, drifting through the air, just like…

_No. Nononononononono-_

Their corpses were in the living room, slumped over the couch like they had sat down to watch the latest run of Don Kanonji or something. They hadn't seen the attack coming either- their foes had attacked from behind.

He couldn't be here.

He ran.

Orihime lay on the floor of her apartment, eyes unblinking, hairpins broken.

Chad lay in a crater, arms completely severed. There were marks where bodies had lay, but they had been moved since.

Uryuu and his father were missing. There had been a struggle.

He went to Kisuke.

The Shoten was burning.

The shopkeeper’s throat was cut. Ichigo could see where he had dragged himself from, a trail of blood leading from the smoking corpse blurs that had fallen to his kido. Tessai and the kids hadn't made it.

But Urahara must have faked dead until his remaining attackers left, because there's no way they would have left him alive on purpose. The heat and smoke had driven them away without checking him properly. And he had made it all the way to his workroom.

He lay outstretched, hand clenched around some object, like he had been grabbing something from the desk, but the effort had been the last he could manage.

In his hand was the hogyoku.

“Thank you.” Ichigo whispered. He took the stone.

The flames had engulfed the building. There was no way out.

He didn't need out.

He went to the training room, vast and empty. The walls were stone, the fire that raged above would touch nothing here.

He had been moving since the attack in the woods. He hadn’t let himself stop, couldn’t let himself. He had stopped moving now.

Everything that had happened poured in at once.

“Aaaaaugh!” He screamed, falling to his knees.

_They’re dead. They’re all dead._

_Ichigo._ He heard the old man whisper.

_It’s all my fault! They were targeting me and my family! My friends! And I couldn’t save them! I couldn’t save any of them!_

_Ichigo. Don’t blame yourself for the actions of someone else._

_They would still be alive if they didn’t know me._

_Well, what’re you gonna do about it, King?_

Ichigo looked at the hogyoku, glowing faintly in his hand.

_They say it can grant wishes._

He could feel it reaching out to him, the spirit energy tangling with his own, striving for a host.

“Let me go back and fix it.”

The world stopped turning. The universe held its breath. Ichigo's vision went white.

When it faded, he was in a realm of darkness.

It reminded him of the ways between worlds, the places you saw when traveling through garganta or senkaimon. Many paths spiraled away from him, but there was a weak pull that Ichigo felt in his bones. As he followed it, it grew stronger.  His footsteps were dampened, like the very air was absorbing the sound as soon as it was made.

…

He opened his eyes.

He was still in the training room, he'd recognize that fake sky anywhere- though his vision was oddly blocked. Like he was in his mask.

There was the hilt of a sword in his hand.

He knew this moment.

 _Are we…?_ He asked his selves.

 _It appears so._ Zangetsu replied. His voice was strong now, not faded and wispy. Shiro cackled in glee.

He reached up and used the hilt of his old nameless sword to shatter the mask. Let history repeat, before he ripped it to shreds.

In front of him stood Urahara Kisuke. Getting ready to train him to save Rukia from her execution.

“Kisuke?” He croaked, coughing slightly from the bone-dust as the shards of his mask fell away. The damn shinigami smiled brightly, completely unfazed by past-Ichigo's recent near-death experience, and utterly unaware of current-Ichigo's sudden appearance.

But Kisuke was alive. Ichigo fell to his knees. He had done it, used the hogyoku to manipulate time itself, he could do it, he could save everyone-

“Congratulations! You’ve become a Shinigami again! Lesson 2 cleared!”

Ichigo fainted.

…

“...Severe reishi depletion. His circumstances are unique, who knows what could be causing his reaction.” Tessai's voice was quiet but stern, likely directed at Kisuke. But that wasn't right. Tessai was dead. Kisuke was dead. Yuzu and Karin and goatface and Chad and-

_King, stop that. You know how we hate the rain. And you're wrong, see? We used that damn magic rock to go back to the beginning. They're all fine, King. And we're gonna keep it that way._

“We've already lost a whole day of training time, he needs to be prepared…” Urahara's normal drawl was slightly off, a tension there that past-Ichigo would have missed, but the him that knew better could hear clearly. Kisuke was worried about him. He cared. Even now.

A piece of Ichigo that had felt betrayed by his mentor's absence during his months of powerlessness healed a little.

Now, Ichigo knew he had a choice to make. He could go it alone, hunt the future-assasins with only Shiro and Zangetsu to help, telling Getaboushi nothing. He would certainly deserve it, he had kept Ichigo in the dark for a long time about many things.

On the other hand, Kisuke was observant and smart, and Ichigo sucked at lying. Plus, an ally was usually a good thing. Especially Urahara- he may lie and hold back information on the regular, but he always had Ichigo's back. Right to the bitter end, in fact.

Part of Ichigo wanted to cackle like Shiro. He had done something completely unbelievable. Again. How was he even supposed to explain this to anyone?

_Just say ‘I’m from the future, if you don’t believe me I’ll stab you.’_

_Thanks Shiro._

_No problem, King._

Ichigo sat up.

“Oh! Good morning sunshine! Glad to see you're awake, you gave us a bit of a scare there. But no matter! You're up and at it, so that means lesson 3 can begin!” Urahara snapped open a fan and grinned like a loon, making Ichigo roll his eyes. The shopkeeper's cheery facade was familiar and comfortable. And utterly ridiculous.

As Tessai came closer to give his patient a proper check over now that he was awake, Ichigo waved him away.

“I'm fine Tessai, thank you. Just a little tired is all. Time travel is surprisingly exhausting.” Ichigo smirked, just waiting for that to sink in. Shiro cackled.

“See Tessai, he's fine, just- wait, what did you just say?” Kisuke did a double take, then peered at Ichigo. “How hard did you hit your head when you fainted? Or was it the encroachment...”

“I said hi ex-captain Kisuke, did you ever think of drawing us a map of Seireitei so we could get your hogyoku faster? Or maybe telling me that my dad's a shinigami? How are the Vizored doing?”

Kisuke gaped at him, opened and closed his mouth a couple times, then squinted at him in contemplative silence.

“Time travel?” He eventually stated, only partially a question.

“Time travel.” Ichigo confirmed. Urahara nodded, then slid to his knees, removing his hat and looking at him with wide, apologetic eyes. Just like on the flying carpet all that time ago.

“Ichigo, I have done-”

“I know, Kisuke. I know. And I forgive you, many times over. Please. You don't have to grovel to me, I was just making a point-”

 _He could grovel a little._ Shiro muttered. Ichigo ignored him.

“-anyways, that's not why I'm here. Well, mostly.” Ichigo amended.

“Mostly?”

“The hogyoku IS what I used to get here.”

“You USED the hogyoku?”

“It's just a tool Kisuke, yeah it's powerful, but it's not good or evil.”

“Power corrupts.” Urahara snapped, glaring up at Ichigo.

“Only if you let it.” Ichigo retorted, happy to prove he could out-stubborn the man.

The door creaked open, and a familiar black cat wandered in. Ichigo could sense her raising an eyebrow at his and Kisuke's angry expressions.

“Ladies, please, there's no need to fight. You're both the prettiest princess of them all.” she chortled in her male register, leaping onto a nearby chair and flicking her tail around her legs, her nonchalance easily diffusing the situation.

“Hey Yoruichi.” they chorused, rolling their eyes in unison.

“Hmm. Kisuke, you seem to have warned your guest about me. He's surprisingly unsurprised by a talking cat.”

“Oh trust me, there's a lot of that going around.” muttered Kisuke petulantly.

“Hmm?”

“Time travel.”

“Time travel?”

“Time travel.”

“Trust me, the first time around, I was suitably shocked and impressed by a talking cat.” Ichigo told Yoruichi seriously, knowing just how much she liked to make an impression- too much. Urahara just threw up his hands in disgust.

“See what I mean? Time travel.”

“Well, that's a new one,” said Yoruichi, flicking her tail in annoyance, “though I would have liked to experience your shock firsthand. Perhaps one of your siblings would react similarly-”

“Yuzu and Karin!” Ichigo exclaimed. “Holy shit guys they're ALIVE!” He grinned. “I mean, seeing you all should have made me realize but it didn't really sink in till now. Can I go- wait no, fuck permission, I AM going to go see them. See you in a bit.” He made to go leave the room, but Yoruichi called him back.

“Ichigo. You need your body.”

He startled, then laughed. He had forgotten he wasn't trapped in the thing constantly now. He had his powers back- though at what level, he wasn't quite sure. Was he as strong as he was when he went to battle Aizen? Was he back down to where he had been, now in the past? He couldn't be completely, he remembered the techniques, and knew the name of his zanpakuto. He should probably spar with Urahara a bit, to figure that out. _What was I doing? Right, body._

“Right. Right... where is- oh there it is. Wow, I look so young.”

“How far in the future are you from?” Urahara asked, curious.

“Like, a year and a bit. Not that long. That's why I'm surprised.”

Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi all shared a startled look. Ichigo realized he should probably not have implied that they would be dead in a year.

_Too late for that now, King._

“I'm gonna… go now.” He said, sinking into his body. “Be back soon.”

And with that, he rushed out of the shop and down the street.

…

“Yuzu! Karin!” Ichigo called out as he came in the door of the house. He should have known better than to alert his father, who was still in his ‘attack at every opportunity’ phase.

Rather than duck the flying kick headed his way, he caught his father by the leg and used the momentum of his attack to send him flying into the family room couch with a thwump. He froze. The couch that he had last seen soaked in their blood.

He shook his head, clearing the memory.

“Ichigo! You're so kind to your old man, breaking the fall of these old bones-”

After stretching out his awareness and not feeling his sisters reiryoku anywhere in the house, Ichigo knew he could speak freely to his father.

“Dad, I know Captains with more centuries than you who complain less. One of them hacks up blood regularly. I'm sure you're familiar.”

Isshin froze, turning to look at Ichigo.

“Son?”

Ichigo sighed. “I know, dad. Or should I say, Shiba Isshin.”

“Damn. That old shopkeeper tell you?”

“Kisuke didn't, no. You did. About a year from now, or a few months ago, depending on your perspective.” Old goatface blinked, then smiled a big Shiba smile- he knew it was genetic, Ganju and Kukaku had the same one.

“Ha! Now you're just pulling an old man's leg.”

“No, I'm not.” Ichigo's tone went hard. “You were dead. All of you. Karin and Yuzu and- And I couldn't even see who did it!” he snapped, hating himself for that failing.

“Son, I'm right here, I'm not-”

“In your future dad! My past. I lived it. Then I used Kisuke's rock of destiny to drag myself back here to fix it all.”

They sat there for a while, and his dad seemed to think over and accept what his son was saying at face value. Isshin had gone pale, afraid for his daughters, his family.

“You… couldn't see the attackers?” Good. He was already trying to analyze the coming threat. Prepare for it.

Not that Ichigo would let it get that far, not again.

“I used the final Getsuga. I couldn't see much of anything spiritual.”

“You used-”

“Didn't have much choice. It was that or let the world end.”

“Ichigo-”

“Don't worry dad. Go back to being some idiot who cries at posters of his wife and spoils his daughters. I've got this.”

“Ichigo…”

“Ichigo!” They must have missed the front door opening, because Karin and Yuzu piled in from the hall, Yuzu running right to Ichigo and throwing herself into his arms. He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair, smelling her shampoo and the spices that always lingered around his sister from all her time in the kitchen. His sister, who he had last seen bloody and broken, lying on this very couch. He held her tighter.

“It's good to see you Ichigo!”

“You too, Yuzu.” He said, doing his best to mask the emotions in his voice. Once he thought he had himself under control, he looked up to his other sister. “Karin! Get over here!” The eldest of his two sisters sighed and rolled her eyes, but walked over for a hug all the same. And when goatface joined them some moments later, Ichigo didn't protest.

His family was here. They were alive.

And like Shiro said, he was going to keep them that way.

…

It was dark when he returned to Urahara Shoten. Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai had long since gone to bed, but a light was on in Kisuke's workroom. For a moment Ichigo considered ignoring it, just going to bed and dealing with any questions the shopkeeper had in the morning.

But he figured he should at least let Kisuke know what had happened. He'd rather know than not, if their positions were reversed. And sooner rather than later.

He knocked lightly on the doorframe, then entered. Kisuke was seated at his desk, seemingly contemplating a bottle of sake that sat unopened on the desktop. His hat was off, leaving his face open, not hidden in shadow as usual.

“Kisuke?” Ichigo asked, startling the man out of his reverie.

“Oh, Ichigo. You're back.” He scratched his head awkwardly. “Your sisters doing well?”

“They're fine, Getaboushi. But that's not what you really want to know about.”

“No… you're right.”

“What we really want to know is what went so wrong that we were all dead in a year.” Yoruichi stated, wandering in from who-knows-where. Probably the roof. She leapt up on the desk, putting her closer to the height of the two men. Ichigo sighed tiredly, then nodded.

“You deserve to know, at least, as much as I can tell you.” He said, then glanced around the room. If he was right, there should be- ah! His chair. Of course, it wasn't his yet. It was currently the spare-chair-covered-in-papers that it had been before he had started spending time talking with Kisuke back in the other timeline. Papers which he unceremoniously dumped on the floor so it could be his chair once more. Settling down, he looked up to see both his mentors watching him keenly, so he shrugged unapologetically. “It's going to take some telling, so I might as well be comfortable.”

Once settled, he began. He told them everything he could think of, the invasion of Soul Society, Gin at the gates, fighting Kempachi Zaraki, gaining bankai in two days, Aizen's reveal, Orihime being kidnapped, storming Hueco Mundo… every moment that led to Aizen's death and Ichigo's powerlessness. He glossed over being abandoned by everyone and left to suffer alone. They didn’t need to hear him whine. And then there was the attack. Assassins that he couldn't see because he had sacrificed so much for Soul Society and for his friends and family. But apparently he hadn't sacrificed everything, for when he needed them most, his powers were there to save him.

But not anyone else.

He told them of the corpses. Bodies that had once held so much life splayed limp like marionettes with their strings cut. His sisters. His friends. Kisuke and the long, red trail he had left for Ichigo to follow. The hogyoku, clutched in his lifeless hand.

“And now I’m back here.” he finished. “Ready to do it all over again.”

“And you have no idea who could have been behind the attack?” Yoruichi asked finally, having had to take a moment to let it all sink in.

“No. But I’ll know them. I could feel their reiatsu. At least, the two who came after me. After I’m done saving Rukia… again… I’ll find them. And whoever they work for.” His jaw cracked open in a huge yawn.

“Aw, Kisuke, look at the little hero. I think it’s the kid’s bedtime!”

“Shuddup! I’m seventeen!”

“Wow. Did you hear that Yoruichi? He’s ancient.”

“Okay, what are you two up to?” They were only ever this in-sync when they were trying to hide something.

Kisuke sighed. “We… might have a hunch who your attackers were.” Ichigo perked up.

“You-”

“Give us some time to double check.” Yoruichi cut him off. “After you’ve saved Rukia, I’ll let you know if I think I’m right.”

“How could you-”

“Don’t worry about it kid. Go, sleep. You recently used an extremely powerful object to do something most of us thought impossible until you showed up. You need to rest.” Kisuke then had the nerve to try ruffling his hair. Ichigo caught his wrist before he could.

 _Che. Impossible is practically our middle name._ Shiro snarked to Ichigo as he stomped out of the room.

“Do you need me to show you where-” Kisuke called after him, but Ichigo cut him off.

“I know where everything is, idiot.”

“Right. Time travel.”

Shaking his head, Ichigo headed down the hall and off to bed. He really was tired.

…

The next day he knew he needed to see where his abilities were at. He sat up, surprised to see his body remaining where it lay. He shrugged, happy to not have to hunt for Kon, then went looking for Kisuke, following the signature of his spirit energy. It seemed he was having breakfast.

“Ichigo! Come, sit, eat!”

He stepped into the room and was met by the sounds of laughter and dishes clinking, the smell of good food wafting past. It wasn’t just Urahara, Tessai, and the kids. Orihime and Chad were there with Yoruichi, probably before heading out to train some more.

“Ichigo!” Orihime squealed, face lighting up at his entrance.

They were sitting there, chatting and having fun.

“Mmm.” Chad grunted.

Spending time together, like friends are supposed to.

He felt a sob building up in his chest, but he held it back. Now wasn’t the time for a breakdown. Instead he stepped back from the door.

“I’ll just… wait for you to be done.” he muttered, then turned and walked away.

He felt Kisuke watch him as he left.

…

The man eventually followed him to the practice room, where Ichigo was putting a newly-formed Zangetsu through the paces. The shopkeeper stood there for a while, watching him go through stances and attacks, recreating different battles from memory.

“Weird shape for a sword.” Kisuke called down from where he stood near the ladder- Ichigo may have used some Getsugas when he first got here, making a bit of a crater that he was now practicing in. “No grip.”

“If you wanna insult my zanpakuto, come do it down here.” Ichigo shouted back. “But I suggest you have yours drawn when you do.”

Kisuke seemed to consider that, but he stood at the ledge of Ichigo’s crater for a while more, unmoving. Ichigo scoffed and went back to fighting the ghosts of opponents long-since defeated.

“Ichigo, what aren’t you telling us?” Kisuke asked finally.

“What are you talking about?” He grunted, twisting through a particularly difficult move he’d picked up from Shunsui. He’d used it to slice through some lower-level adjuchas a few times.

“You practically ran away from breakfast. Yoruichi and I thought you’d be happy to see your friends.”

“Maybe I just wasn’t hungry.”

“Don’t lie, Ichigo.”

“Che. Like you’ve never lied before.”

Kisuke raised an eyebrow at that- and Ichigo knew he had; even if the hat hid his face, some things you could just sense.

“I’m hurt, Ichigo. My feeling. You hurt it.” he drawled, and then shrugged. “Well, if you don’t want to talk, we can always complete lesson three. I wanna see what you can do.”

“You probably want to make the lesson harder than knocking your hat off. Or at least actually try this time.” He settled into a ready stance, prepared for Kisuke’s attack.

“Hey! I am always trying. What I am trying to DO varies, but I am always trying.” Kisuke freed Benihime from his cane and stalked forwards, geta clicking against… air? He seemed to be using reishi manipulation to give himself an easy path down the edge of the crater, while also making the surface solid enough that his footwear made a sound when he walked. The drama queen.

“How about you try to beat me, instead of showing off.” Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t get cocky, kid.”

“Nah, it’s part of my charm.” Ichigo sent a smirk his way, and followed it with a nameless Getsuga. The fight was on.

“Awaken, Benihime!”

They spent the first few minutes using light attacks and testing each other out. Ichigo was soon bored by that, however, and decided to push things faster.

_Come on King! Let me out to play!_

_I’m not letting you kill him. He’s my friend!_

_He said Zangetsu looks weird!_

_My very annoying friend!_

_Tch._

“Bankai!” Ichigo called out, and Urahara grinned.

“What, having trouble already Ichigo?” He teased, and Ichigo darted behind him with a shunpo.

“Nah old man, just wanted you to start taking me seriously.” Ichigo said into his ear, then flashed away again. Urahara whirled, but missed him. “Come on, Kisuke. I thought you could keep up with Yoruichi!”

The man cursed, then released a Kamisori at him, which Ichigo countered with another Getsuga. He could feel the power wash uselessly past him before it dissipated, and he laughed.

“That all you got, Getaboushi?”

That’s when the hado hit him. Kisuke hadn’t used an incantation, which wasn’t that surprising coming from the man, but it did mean Ichigo didn’t really have any warning of the attack. He had also been clever and not aimed it at his face, which lowered the chance of him noticing it before it was already on him.

After he picked himself up out of the new crater in one of the rocky structures, Ichigo grinned.

“Now that’s more like it! Hit me again! It won’t be so easy next time.”

“You’re one scary kid.”

“That’s what they tell me. Now come on, hit-” Ichigo’s bankai shattered. “What-” He slumped to the ground.

“You’ve exhausted yourself, kid. Couldn’t you feel it?”

“No, no, I felt weird, maybe, but that’s not all that strange for me.”

“Well, time for bedrest! Doctor’s orders!”

“You’re not a doctor.”

“Want me to call your dad, make it official?”

“No!”

“Then you’d better pay attention to Dr. Kisuke!”

“Dr. Clog more like! Clogged in the head!”

“You wound me!” Cried Urahara, plunging something small into Ichigo’s neck.

“Ow! Hey! What did you just do?” Ichigo glared at the shopkeeper suspiciously.

“You’re going to need your strength to save Rukia. Which means you need to rest for the next few days. You’re never going to do that on your own. That was a sedative I developed for the fourth division, specifically for patients who wouldn’t just lay down and sleep!”

“You… bastard...” Ichigo murmured, the effort to keep his eyes open becoming harder by the second.

“You fought well. You’ll be ready when the time comes. Nighty night Ichigo!”

…

When he next woke, it was August 1st. The day of the fireworks festival he remembered attending with everyone the first time around.

Of course, he found this out by running into Yoruichi who had laughed at him for sleeping just over a week straight.

“Well at least I don’t cough up hairballs!” he shouted after her as she padded away, chuckling.

“Hey there Ichigo. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Urahara asked, wandering out of his workroom.

“Don’t even start with me you bastard.”

“Ooh. Touchy.”

Ichigo had been considering potentially skipping the fireworks this time around. The frequency that loud, colourful explosions were attempts to kill him had robbed the human pastime of its fun for Ichigo, and having to see his friends being all close and cuddly wasn’t something he felt ready for yet.

But the teasing from Yoruichi, and now Urahara, had decided him. At least he would be able to see his sisters again.

He moved to stalk out the door, but Kisuke caught him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Body, Ichigo.”

“Right.”

He saw the concerned look that Kisuke shot after him, but ignored it. It wasn’t that weird to forget you weren’t in your body! Most people didn’t have a choice in the matter!

…

The fireworks were beautiful, even if he did flinch every time one went off. He saw Isshin watching him, a frown on his face, and glared at his father. He looked away.

Seeing his friends was weird. Especially with the addition of Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki. So little time had passed for him, and yet he felt utterly disconnected from their lives. The months of seclusion probably hadn’t helped, but even before that, the chaos that his life had become had left little room for socializing. Especially with people who didn’t follow you to the battlefield or the training grounds.

He didn’t even know what to say to anyone.

So he just sat in silence with his sisters on either side of him, and watched the show.

The anxiety-inducing show.

…

He spent the rest of the week with his family, knowing that Urahara would be working on the gate that would let them enter Soul Society. He even managed to stop flinching whenever he saw someone sitting on the couch. He took to leaving his window open, just in case the blood-writing message came early; Ichigo had spent eight of the days he had previously spent training completely unconscious, so it was possible that Kisuke would be finished the gate earlier this time around.

 _He actually spent most of that time watching you sleep._ Said Shiro.

_What the actual fuck is wrong with that guy?_

_He’s a Shinigami. They’re all a little off in the head._

_I’m a Shinigami!_

_Your point?_

He huffed, but decided to leave it. He didn’t really have an argument against Shiro anyway. He spent his time fighting evil spirits with a giant sword while invisible to the living, and once he had been freed from that occupation, all he had wanted was to have it back. Also, he had two voices in his head that he spoke to on the regular.

 _That’s what I thought._ Shiro sounded smug.

Ichigo let him have that one.

Soon enough, it was the day that they had departed for Soul Society. Would soon be departing for Soul Society.

Time travel made describing when you had done something weird.

The ridiculous message splashed across his wall, and Ichigo snorted at his mentor’s antics. He snuck out of the house, and his father still accosted him, giving him the charm from his mother. He tried to leave it behind, but Isshin just shook his head and pressed it on him.

“Take it. It’ll do you more good.”

Ichigo tucked it in his pocket. He would leave it with his body, then. If his father, well aware that Ichigo knew that he knew about the soul world, was pressing this on him, then it probably actually did something. Might as well give himself all the protection he could. And he didn’t want to accidentally destroy the thing with some stray reiatsu when he confronted Aizen.

His father clapped him once on the shoulder, and then he was gone.

As he approached Urahara Shoten, he saw Orihime and Chad standing out front. Sighing, he walked over.

“Hey.” He said, and they both looked up.

“Ichigo! You're here!” Orihime grinned as warmly as usual, hairpins twinkling with reflected light.

“Mmm.” Chad greeted.

“Sorry for walking out the other day. I… needed some time.”

“Oh no, it’s fine! We totally get it, don’t we Chad? I mean, Rukia went missing, and you were like, super hurt! Of course you weren’t yourself! But you’re okay now, right?” She blinked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

 _They don’t already know?_ He thought Kisuke would have told them...

_Have you met the bastard? Keeping secrets is his favorite hobby._

_Well, you’re not wrong._ He sighed. _What should I do? Do I tell them, or…?_

_Fuck if I know, King. Unless you’re asking me to start making all the decisions around here, in which case-_

_No! Forget I asked!_

_If you want events to occur similarly to how they did in the original timeline, you may want to leave your friends in the dark, at least for now._ The old man offered.

_Hmm. Do I though? I don’t suppose anything really went catastrophically wrong, the first time around. I mean, Orihime lost her attack, but I know how to get that fixed now, and Uryuu losing his powers was just his next step in training. I suppose they don’t need to know everything. I will give them an out though- especially Orihime, she doesn’t really need to go. This might put her on Aizen’s radar._

“Yeah Orihime. All better now.” He belatedly answered her question. “So… you’re really coming along, huh?” He asked, awkwardly trying to fill the silence around them.

“Yup! Rukia is gonna be a-o-k with us coming to help!” She smiled again, fearless.

“Inoue, Sado, Ishida- yes, I can sense you get over here- thank you. For being willing to sacrifice so much for someone who you barely know. It’s going to be hard. There are going to be people there so strong that you can’t fight them and win. So I am giving you this chance to back out. I won’t think less of you. This isn’t your fight. Coming with me is going to get you noticed. By very bad and very powerful people. It’s dangerous. And I… I might not always be there to protect you.” He swallowed back his misery at having to admit that.

“Tch. I’ll be waiting inside for you to find your brain. Clearly you’ve misplaced it somewhere.” Ishida decreed, heading into the building.

“Kuchiki Rukia saved me once. And you have saved me more times than that.” said Chad, following Ishida.

Orihime looked accusingly up at Ichigo.

“You don’t want me to go!” she accused, hands on her hips. “You think I’ll be no good, because-”

“You’re a girl?” He finished for her. “No, Orihime, I don’t think gender has anything to do with one’s ability to fight. Look at Tatsuki!” He offered, but in his mind he was thinking of Rukia, Rangiku, Soi-Fon, Yoruichi, Hiyori, and all the other fierce female warriors he had encountered in his time fighting Aizen.

“Well good, cause-”

“I just don’t think _you’re_ a fighter." He finished bluntly. "You’re a healer, Orihime. The strongest one I know. Don’t try to be something that you’re not, not when you’re so obviously good at something else. Not when you don’t even like to fight. You don’t have to act tough to impress anyone.” He turned and walked to the open shop door, but paused when she didn’t say anything. “I’m not going to stop you from coming. Just… make sure you’re doing it for the right reasons.” He glanced back, and she looked like she was seriously considering his words, so he made his way into the Shouten.

“That was a kind thing you just did.” Came the purr of Yoruichi’s masculine voice.

“I’ve seen her in the future, I feel like I just cheated, using my knowledge like that.”

“You’ve saved her some future struggle, I’m sure she appreciates it, even if she doesn’t know it.” came her reply. “It’s not going to stop her though.”

“Well, I at least had to try.” Ichigo sighed. “If things go the way they did, she’s going to hurt one of her spirits on this trip. Tsubaki I think.”

“Her attack? Yes, it makes sense. She hesitates.”

“Mmm.” Ichigo stared off into space. He felt the conflict pouring off of Orihime starting to settle into certainty. Reasonably sure that she would be along soon, he headed down to the training room.

Chad, Uryuu, and Urahara were waiting, so Ichigo stood by as well. Soon Orihime made her way down the ladder, Tessai following after with Yoruichi perched on his shoulders.

“This is so neat! It’s like a secret base!” Orihime exclaimed once she was down all the way, which caused Tessai to tear up and thank her profusely for her reaction. She spotted Ichigo watching her over Tessai’s shoulder, and nodded once at him. She was ready.

“All right, attention please!” Kisuke called out to the assembled group. He then snapped his fingers, and the Senkaimon appeared before them. As he explained it and it’s function to the group, Ichigo sidled over to Yoruichi, nudging her with a foot and gesturing up to his shoulder. She flicked her ears in annoyance, but leapt up.

“Hey. So I definitely forgot this, but the cleaner is gonna be there when we go in. So, be prepared, but let things happen. It saved us some time last time around.” Yoruichi sunk in her claws to show she had heard- making him wince at the pain- then leaped from his shoulder. Turning to see why, Ichigo ended up hitting Kisuke’s cane forehead-first, but had the reflexes to catch his own body this time around at least. It was actually nice, being free of his body. He felt lighter, and the steady weight of Zangetsu at his side was a comfort.

“Okay! Don’t forget, you’ve got four minutes to make it through! Good luck!” Kisuke sing-songed before stepping forwards to begin activation of the gate.

“Everyone stay together and follow me!” Yoruichi called, moving to stand at the front of the group. “Let no conflict exist between the heart and the spirit, for uncertainty will get you killed. If you lose, you won’t be able to return.”

“Then we just have to win.” Ichigo answered, though the words were less a declaration of his intent then they were a reminder of the past. He knew that eventually, some of them were going to lose battles. And they would return anyway- this time. Yoruichi gazed at him steadily, far too keen for his liking.

“Exactly.” She agreed, and with a flash, the gate activated.

…


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short interval between arriving in Soul Society and using the Flower Crane Canon to enter Seireitei!

…

Things progressed pretty much how Ichigo expected in the Dangai, the cleaner, Uryuu’s cloak, Orihime’s shield, the explosion.

 _Right on schedule._ He thought to himself as they flew out into Rukongai. The air was heavy with reishi- Ichigo felt like he could finally breathe properly. In the human world the air had felt thin, like it couldn't sustain him. Only now could he tell the difference. He looked around, scanning their surroundings. As it was before, everything was silent, the souls in the area hiding from the strange Ryoka.

_Time to play._

He walked forwards and the wall appeared, falling down to guard Seireitei. So did Jidanbo. As everyone rushed forwards to help, Ichigo held up a hand.

“Hold up guys. I’ve got this one. It’s rude to intrude on a fight, so don’t think of stepping in!”

“But-” Uryuu tried to argue, but Ichigo glared at him. Then he freed his sword of the cloth wrappings that held it in place on his back, and walked over to Jidanbo.

“Hey there big guy. I’m gonna need to get past you.”

“No one has ever passed the great protector of the White Road Gate, I, Jidanbo!”

“Well, I’m going to try.” said Ichigo, hefting Zangetsu in one hand.

Jidanbo’s attack was as visually impressive and physically insignificant as last time, only it felt much more so because Ichigo was so much stronger than he had been. He broke the axes on purpose this time, knowing full well just how he would react. He pretended it had been an accident though, and he really was sorry that he had to hurt the emotional giant. The defeated Jidanbo again lifted the gate, and Gin was again there to greet them.

Gin.

As Ichigo sailed backwards, blocking the extending Shinso with Zangetsu, he hoped he got to save Gin, this time around. He had so convincingly played the villain all that time, it was heartbreaking that he had failed. After he crashed into the ground, he sprung back up immediately, looking back. And the foreknowledge of just who Gin was and what he was up to made Ichigo want to snort with laughter at his casual wave under the gate as it fell closed.

“Ciao!”

Shaking his head, Ichigo turned to survey his motley crew.

“Orihime, could you heal Jidanbo? He shouldn’t have to lose an arm for this.” Ichigo gestured to the deep slice Gin had left in the man, appendage almost entirely off.

“Of course! Soten Kisshun, I reject!” her healing shield formed over Jidanbo’s arm, and the flesh began to knit back together.

“Yeesh. That guy was annoying!” He said aloud, for the benefit of his companions. Uryuu looked askance at him for calling a captain-class Shinigami merely ‘annoying’.

“Ichigo! I’m glad you’re unharmed.” Yoruichi called to him, wandering closer. “What’s our next move?” She muttered to him, once she was close enough the others wouldn’t hear.

“Kukaku, as you’ve probably planned.” He muttered back. “Find an elder, get directions.”

She nodded, flicked her tail across his face, and leaped away.

Then the souls in the area started to appear, as they had last time- greeting them after realizing they weren’t awful people.

Ichigo had forgotten about Yuichi. Chad and the young boy wandered off, and Ichigo smiled faintly. He hoped he could make this place safer for the boy, and all the souls, this time around. He’d been a little busy last time, and then… well… there wasn’t much he could do about anything after Aizen.

Yoruichi wandered off to gather information- though Ichigo remembered vaguely where his cousin was, he wanted to let her get more solid directions to Kukaku before they headed out. He sat and contemplated the wall in front of them. It was huge, and the white colour of the sekkiseki made it seem untouchable and pure- exacerbating the separation of the Rukongai from the heart of Seireitei. Ichigo remembered Ganju ranting about his hatred of Shinigami, and in hindsight could see why he treated them with such prejudice- they did it to everyone else.

 _Maybe we should just find a way to shatter the damn thing._ Shiro suggested.

_Maybe… but not now. We should keep to how things were, that way I’ll know what’s gonna happen._

_Whatever, King._

After a while he realized Orihime was getting tired, working on Jidanbo’s arm, and he dragged her and the others into the shack where Yoruichi was speaking to the elder he had requested she find. They needed to rest soon- and Ganju would be arriving any minute.

He tuned out as Yoruichi asked about the Shiba household’s location, just waiting for that damned pig to send his cousin flying in through the door.

rumbleRumbleRUMBLE-THWACK, CRASH

_There he is._

“Hey old man, how’s it hangin’?”

_What a charmer._

“Ganju! What are you doing here! Go home!”

“I just wanted to- HEY! What’s a Shinigami doing here?”

“Hey Ganju!” Ichigo greeted. Then he grabbed his cousin and leaped out the door. It would be rude to do more damage to this home than had been done already.

“Hey! What-” His cousin protested. “Put me down!” Ichigo dropped him in the dirt. The other pig-riders looked at each-other nervously, but didn’t interfere.

“Ganju. Hi, I’m Ichigo. Yes, I look like a Shinigami. I’m not though. Never been to the academy.”

“You’re wearing Shinigami clothes-”

“And you’re dressed like an asshole, are you saying you are one?”

“Fuck off man-”

“We’re going to drop by your sister’s place tomorrow. I’ll talk more then.”

“What-”

“You should probably jump back on your pig- it’s getting late. Don’t you want to be home soon?”

“Shit.” Said Ganju, standing up. Right on time, the cartoonishly large timer one of his friends was carrying went off. “This isn’t done!” He yelled at Ichigo, before turning his pig in the direction of home.

“See ya!” Ichigo called after them as they rode off.

“What just happened?” Uryuu asked, poking his head out of the building they had all been in.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ichigo replied, smiling after the goofy group of boar-riders.

“Oh, I’m worrying.”

“Well, it’s a waste of energy. Ganju and I have an understanding.” He nodded with finality, then walked back inside the shack, pushing past Ishida. “C’mon, we should sleep before tomorrow.”

“If the understanding is that you’re insane…” Ishida muttered before following him inside. Ichigo decided to be the bigger man and pretend not to hear.

…

As they approached the unforgettable Shiba household, Ichigo wanted to hide his face in embarrassment. At least none of the people here (except Yoruichi) knew he was _related_ to these people who thought a huge pair of arms holding up a banner proclaiming their name was a good home deco decision.

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko stopped them as they had the last time, but Ichigo just wordlessly scooped up Yoruichi and held her up for them to see. After apologizing for not recognizing Yoruichi they led them directly to his cousin, who was lounging as dramatically as possible- ready for their entrance.

“Yoruichi! It’s been a while!”

Chad, Ishida, and Orihime exclaimed over his cousin’s gender, but Ichigo just sighed and settled down, ready for Yoruichi to spend the next while explaining their current situation. His friends soon followed suit, and the tale was told. Ichigo spent the time thinking about if and when he should tell his cousin anything… extra. He doesn’t really want to mess with the timeline, but something in his gut is telling him to do it sooner than later. He sighed, and tuned back into the conversation just as Yoruichi wrapped it up.

“Well, that’s quite the story. But I get the picture. I’m in. These kids though- I don’t know them from the Soutaicho. I’m sending someone with you.” She wandered over to the door and slid it open. “Get in here, ya ingrate.”

Ganju tumbled in, it looked like he’d been listening at the door. He looked around, and immediately spotted Ichigo.

“You! You’re the crazy guy from yesterday!” Ganju yelled, pointing dramatically at Ichigo.

“Yeah. I told you we’d be here.” Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes.

“You two have met, I take it?” Kukaku asks, looking between the two.

“Yeah sis, remember the bonkers Shinigami I told you about yesterday-”

“Not really a Shinigami-”

“-well, this is him!” Ganju finishes.

“Huh. Well, he wasn’t wrong. He did show up today. Not that crazy a prediction.”

“Trust me. He’s off the deep end. I can tell.”

“You’re one to talk.” Ichigo muttered.

“Hey! I heard that!” Ganju leaped at him, but Ichigo stopped his attack with a kick, putting him down into the floor and holding him down with a foot. Kukaku looked like she was about to attack and yell at them like she had the first time around, but Ichigo had stopped Ganju in his tracks.

“I’m sorry Kukaku.” Ichigo apologized. “It won’t happen again.” _There. Hopefully that’ll keep me in her good graces. If she has any._ He wasn’t as weak as he had been last time around, he could probably take Kukaku in a fight but- well, she was scary when she was mad.

“Hey! What about the guy you’re literally standing on!” came the muffled cry of Ganju.

“You’re the one who attacked me.” He said, rolling his eyes once more, before letting his cousin stand. “Now, we good?”

“Whatever.”

Kukaku raised an eyebrow at their antics, but seemed to shrug it off and move on. “Okay everyone, if we’re doing this, then you’ve got stuff to learn. Follow me!”

She guided them outside showed them the Flower Crane Cannon and the spirit cores they would use to get through the barrier around Seireitei. Ichigo even managed to form his cannonball right away. It was nothing special, reishi manipulation had never been a strength of his, but it got the job done. She then dismissed them, having Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko escort the group to the dojo for training. Sensing a perfect moment to chat, Ichigo hung back.

“Ganju, head after them and- what’re you still doing here kid? Scram.” Kukaku had noticed his presence. Ganju shot him an odd look, like he was waiting for the crazy to come spilling out.

 _Might as well oblige._ Ichigo thought to himself. Admitting to Shiba blood was as good as admitting insanity, in his books.

“Actually,” said Ichigo, scratching his head, “I was hoping to talk to you.” He saw the others looking back to see where he was, but he waved them on. Orihime seemed especially hesitant, but she eventually followed after the others.

“Yeah? Whaddaya want?”

“It’s just...” he sighed, unsure of how to start.

“Spit it out, I haven’t got all day kid.”

“I’m Kurosaki Ichigo. My father’s name is Kurosaki Isshin. Before he took my mother’s name… it was **Shiba** Isshin.”

Ganju looked stunned. Kukaku’s face went blank for a moment, before she broke out into uproarious laughter.

“That old sneak! Slipped off to the human world and got himself a wife!” She wiped a tear away from her eye. “Well, welcome to the family kid. No wonder Ganju thought you were crazy- anyone willing to admit to being related to us has got to have at least one screw loose!”

“Is that- that’s why you look so much like brother!” Ganju exclaimed.

“Yeah, I’ve heard from several sources that I look just like Kien, minus the hair. It’s part of what got my friend Rukia into this mess, apparently.”

“Rukia…” Kukaku said thoughtfully. “Isn’t that-”

“Yeah, she is.” Ichigo confirmed, cutting her off before she could finish that out loud. He knew that Ganju would eventually learn to forgive Rukia for her role in Kien’s death, but didn’t want to create more change in the man than he was already before they set out. And talking about that right now would be a big discussion.

“Hmm. You’ve given me a lot to think about, kid.” Kukaku stated, wandering back towards the house. Ganju was still standing just behind Ichigo, spirit core held in lax hands, the information still processing for him.

“I hope it’s not too much trouble.”

“Nah, kid. I’m glad to know there’s more Shibas out in the world. Yoruichi said you have sisters?”

Ichigo smiled fondly. “Yeah, two of them. Yuzu and Karin. Maybe you can meet them one day.”

“Maybe, once this is all over.” She pointed back at them. “Now get on down to the dojo and practice. You need that spell memorized by tomorrow, Ganju, and Ichigo- you could do to improve your concentration. Your cannonball was a little wobbly.”

“Yes Kukaku.” The two cousins chorused in monotone. They looked at each other, huffed in amusement, and followed the clan head back towards the house.

… 

The morning was beautiful, the dawn sun not quite breaking over the horizon as they gathered in front of the cannon. Kukaku clapped Ichigo on the shoulder before sending them off. It was nice, feeling that connection to his family. He hadn’t had that last time.

And then they were off, the force of the canon shooting them high into the air. Ichigo gave a whoop of joy. This was the crazy bullshit he lived for! Ishida just looked angry.

"Shuddup! I've gotta concentrate!" Ganju scolded, then started his recitation.

Ichigo left him to it, and focused on maintaining the orb. Best not to let it explode before they were in the right place, after all.

…


	3. Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Seireitei-arc, minus the execution day. After this, things will veer wildly off-course of the canon storyline.
> 
> Also this fic was originally tagged Grimmichi cause that's what I planned to do but I keep getting Ichi/Aizen vibes from the Ichigo that is developing from my writing so I think imma change to that. I'm sorry if that's what you were here for! But... man this is gonna not turn into that as far as I can tell. And I love Grimmichi! But I guess this Ichigo's trauma has put him on a different path.

…

 

On the morning of August 3rd, there was a disturbance above Seireitei. Five of the Ryoka involved were very surprised by the failure of the reiatsu-powered cannonball on impact, sending them flying in every which way. Ichigo was not, and made sure everyone ended up roughly where they had the first time around- or at least, with the people they had the first time. The slightest change in his movements could be sending them on entirely different trajectories. He hoped not too different.

Ichigo watched the pattern of the streets get closer and closer as they fell, Ganju holding onto him and screaming. Seireitei was kind of beautiful in an austere, lifeless sort of way. All white walls and tan roofs. It would be even more so without the cliffs of the execution grounds hanging over all their heads.

It would be a pity if something... happened... to those.

The ground was worryingly close now, and Ichigo could sense the familiar presence of Ikkaku and Yumichika somewhere nearby. Ganju had realized they were in for a crash landing, and was prepping his weird sand power- Ichigo could feel him gathering energy.

“Seppa!”

They landed in a burst of sand, cushioned by the loose particles. It was just as unpleasant as the first time- Ichigo was regretting not just taking the impact on solid ground. At least blunt damage didn’t leave uncomfortable granules in unmentionable places, and he’d been hurled against (and through) enough buildings to know he would survive it. Oh well, he would just have to fight his opponents uninjured. He could probably face multiple captains without a scratch at this point. He could kinda see why Kenpachi got that eye patch.

As he and Ganju hacked up and shook out the sand that had softened their fall, Ikkaku and Yumichika made their entrance. Ganju took off running, as before, and Eyebrows went after him.

“Smart friend.” Ikkaku commented. “He won’t get fair, though trying is a good instinct. Why didn’t you?”

Ichigo grinned. He liked Ikkaku. He was a good fighter, and he was an honest man. A straightforward one. The world needed more of those.

“I stayed because I can beat you.” He replied, hopping out of the sand and onto level ground. “You’re gonna want to release your sword for this.”

“Oh?”

“Otherwise I’ll cut through you like butter.”

“Forgive me if I don’t-” Ichigo flashed up next to him, sword at his throat. “-believe you.” Ikkaku finished, jumping away from the threat, new respect in his eyes. “You’re a fast one.”

“And here I was, going easy on you.”

“Can I at least know the name of the man who thinks he can kill me?”

“I don’t think I can kill you, Ikkaku. I know I can. And the name’s Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo.” Ikkaku blinked at him already knowing his name, but got over it quickly.

“Well, Kurosaki Ichigo. I’ll do my best to avoid the fate you’ve laid out for me. Extend Hozuki-Maru!” Ikkaku slammed the sheath of his zanpakuto against the hilt, and his spear whatever-the-fuck shikai formed. Ichigo just grinned, and waited.

Ikkaku came at him fast- not fast enough, of course, but Ichigo could see that he was trying. He easily fended off the multiple stabbing attacks, and mimed yawning. All in good fun, of course. Ikkaku took that as a challenge, and called out for his sword to break; probably hoping to catch him while goofing off and end the fight. Ichigo pulled a Yoruichi and leaped up, using Ikkaku’s shoulder as a springboard, and flipped. He came down on the other side of Hozuki-Maru, smirk firmly in-place.

“I’m sorry Ikkaku, were you trying to surprise me?”

“One can always hope to out-do an opponent.” Ikkaku grumbled, sinking into a ready stance. Ichigo smiled wryly, remembering how that move had worked, once. When he was new to his powers and naive as hell. Ready to charge forwards into anything, believing in his ability to survive whatever he clashed with.

“You’re not wrong.” He agreed, circling the man and forcing him to turn if he wanted to keep him in view.

“So, you gonna try to kill me now, Kurosaki?”

“Nah.” Ichigo decided, giving up on the fight and leaning against one of the white buildings that framed the road they had been fighting on. Ikkaku had been a worthy opponent, once. He taught him about honor and being prepared in a fight. But Ichigo was powerful now. A raging inferno next to Ikkaku’s candle flame, that’s how different a level he was on now.

“What?” Ikkaku looked incredulous. “But you said-”

“I said I could kill you. Not that I plan to.”

“I’m not some weakling, afraid of death! This is a battlefield-”

“Live to fight another day, Madarame. Get strong, then maybe we’ll talk. I’m not here to kill you.”

“Why are you even here?” _Now he asks the right questions._

“I’m here to save Rukia.” He nearly laughed at the nostalgia saying those words brought over him.

“The Kuchiki girl? The one-”

“That you guys are executing for no damn reason? Yeah, that’s the one.”

“No damn-”

“She transferred her powers to someone who was already part Shinigami to save him- that’s me, by the way- and his family. MY family. Who was under attack by a hollow. She was hurt. I wasn’t. And they’re going to execute her? For saving people? An unseated member? With the Sokyoku? Little much, don’t you think?”

“I-”

“It stinks and you know it.”

“Well, that doesn’t-”

“Whatever man. I don’t need you to believe me.” He flashed up to Ikkaku once again, and the man flinched but held still, gulping; Hozuki-Maru between Zangetsu and his throat. “Thanks for the fight.” Ichigo said, smirking, then cracked the hilt of Zangetsu against his opponent’s head in a movement too fast for the man to catch. He doubted Ikkaku would know how he had ended up on the ground when he woke up.

 

…

 

Ichigo knew he should go looking for Ganju. He really did. But, well… he knew where he was going. He didn’t exactly need help. He stood in the middle of an intersection, indecision weighing on him.

Ganju decided for him, appearing at the end of one roadway; he was running breakneck speed and had a cluster of unseated Shinigami behind him. Ichigo sighed, and waited. He could feel another cluster headed this way as well, with Chad at the head of them. He wondered if that had happened last time, and he was just too weak at sensing to notice then. Ganju would be here sooner though, and if he had his timing right, Hanataro too.

Ichigo stood casually in the middle of the crossing, and Ganju arrived out of breath, ducking behind his cousin for a breather. The Shinigami fanned out, seeming to believe them trapped if surrounded, but made no move to attack.

“Surrender, Ryoka!” shouted some dude with a mustache. A chorus of approving yells followed his declaration.

“I’d rather-” a few started yelps passed through the crowd, and a small figure came sprawling into the center of the circle of onlookers. “-not.” he finished, scooped up Hanataro, threw the still-panting Ganju over his shoulder, and leaped over onto the neighbouring buildings, using shunpo to get far enough away they couldn’t be followed. He dumped them lightly, but unceremoniously, against a wall.

“What’s happening?” Hanataro asked, blinking up at Ichigo.

“I’d like to second that question.” Ganju replied. “Who’s the twerp?”

“You’re from fourth, aren’t you?” Ichigo asked instead, crouching down to look the small healer in the eyes. Ganju snorted and stood, watching the area around them for enemies

“Y-yes sir. I’m Yamada Hanataro.”

“No need to sir me, kid. I’m one of those pesky Ryoka everyone’s so scared of.” Ichigo smiled kindly, knowing that Hanataro spooked easy. He was brave, sure, but nervous. The kid gulped. “Don’t worry. We’re here to save Kuchiki Rukia, she’s in the tower, right? Can you guide us there? Through the tunnels?”

“You want to save Miss Rukia?”

“Ichigo, what’re you bothering with some twerp for? We need to get moving!”

“Ichigo! You’re- wow, I’ve heard so much about you!”

It was easy to get into the tunnels after that. Ichigo had honestly forgotten the hero worship that Hanataro had shown for him after all the stories Rukia must have told in holding. He had just remembered the kid wanting to save Rukia. He mentally shrugged. Whatever worked. They came out of the tunnels exactly where they had last time, and Renji was there too. Ichigo motioned his cousin and Hanataro back.

“Hey there, Renji. Long time no see!”

“Last time I saw you, you were bleeding out. Sad to see it didn’t take.”

“I’m hard to kill.” Ichigo replied, his recent past giving an acerbic edge to the words.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Howl, Zabimaru!” Renji whipped his sword into an attack, and Ichigo dodged it easily.

“I’m gonna save her, you know.” He called out, holding Zangetsu lazily at his side.

“What?”

“Rukia. I’m here to save her.” Renji scoffed, and attacked once more. Again, Ichigo danced easily out of the way.

“You’re the reason she’s being-”

“The reason she’s being executed is because someone wants her dead. And that ain’t me! Try again!”

“You’ve taken her powers!”

“These are mine! Hers are being messed with for reasons you don’t understand.”

“Yours? You’re human!”

“My father was a Shinigami!” When Renji’s next attack came, Ichigo planted Zangetsu in the rubble that the road was rapidly becoming and caught the sectioned blade with his bare hand. That shut Renji up right quick. He then tugged Zabimaru forwards, jerking Renji off balance. Dropping the blade, Ichigo flashed in front of his adversary, grabbing him by the collar.

“Give it up Abari, you don’t even have Bankai yet.”

“And you do?” The man hissed. “You’re just a kid-”

“A kid who got Bankai in two days.”

“-an arrogant kid who doesn’t know when to stop.”

“I’ll stop when there’s someone who can stop me.” He’d stopped when he lost his powers. He doubted that anything less than butterfly-fluttery Aizen could stop him now. Maybe the Soutaicho. Maybe.

“I’ll stop you today. Right now.”

“No. You won’t.”

And he knocked him out like he had Ikkaku, except he only used his bare hands. Ikkaku had deserved the respect of a blade in his hands, for the things he had learned in that fight the first time around. Renji needed this fight to be a wake up call. 1-800-get bankai you lazy ass. Maybe think about who the bad guy is here. You know.

Ichigo was finding it harder and harder to not just shout to everyone in Seireitei ‘Can’t you see it’s Aizen you idiots’ but he doubted anyone would believe him. The word of a Ryoka against a dead man? Against a state of perfect hypnosis? He stood no chance, until that hypnosis was broken by the man himself.

Ichigo turned and walked back to Ganju and Hanataro, gathering Zangetsu on the way there. They were both staring at him with open mouths.

“That… that was a Lieutenant!” cried Hanataro when he got close. “You didn’t even use a sword or anything!”

“You’re one scary fucker.”

“I just want to save Rukia.” Ichigo sighed, then led them back to the tunnel entrance. “C’mon, we should sleep before we head up there. There’s gonna be a crowd here in a second.”

They were settling the tunnel cover in place just as the team of Shinigami arrived, collecting Renji and departing quickly.

Volunteering for first watch, Ichigo sat against the wall of the tunnel, the canal waters rushing by in a calming susurrus. He studied his hands, where just recently he had held Zabimaru. Had caught the blade, and felt nothing. No pain, no cuts on his hands or even a faint bruise. Last time Shiro had had to save him from his recklessness, but not anymore. Not here. Not this time.

_Yer more powerful King. Can’t ya feel it? It flows through ya, coiled around yer soul. Whatever ya did, we did, with the final Getsuga, and then comin’ back? It did somethin’. Somethin’ powerful._

_We used the hogyoku._ Ichigo replied. _I wonder how much more that fucked us up._

_Lookin’ forward to findin’ out, King._

Ichigo scoffed, and settled in to watch and listen. If anyone else came down these tunnels, the water would carry the echoes of movement long before they were visible. They should be fine though. They had been before.

 

…

 

Ichigo sensed Zaraki passing by, headed up the wide staircase to the tower, and knew it was time to go. Scooting over to the sleeping pair he poked his cousin, who in his sleep had adorably cuddled against Hanataro. He wished he had a camera.

“C’mon. We should be good to go by now.”

“Whaa- hey, you- you get any sleep?” Ganju’s bleary eyes blinked sleepily at him as he made his way back to consciousness, taking a minute to focus properly.

“Nah, don’t need it. Wake your cuddle buddy and come on.”

“I, what- I didn’t-!”

Ichigo ignored Ganju’s sputtering and headed towards the exit, sauntering so that the other two could catch up. He had the cover lifted and was climbing out onto the surface before they did, but they made it to the stairs as a group. Fuck those stairs. But they had to climb them, and climb them they did. He could feel Kenpachi getting closer with every step.

When they reached the top, he was surprised. His memory of the past was of stairs that went up for an age, of gasping breaths and muttered curses. He wasn’t even winded when he reached the top this time. _Huh. Guess they’re not so bad after all._

 _You’ve grown._ was old man Zangetsu’s quiet reply.

He turned around to look out across Seireitei. The buildings sprawled beneath them, tiny after climbing so high. _Wow. You can really see everything from up here._

 _How utterly pretentious._ snarked Shiro.

Then he heard Ganju and Hanataro fall to their knees. Turning back towards the threat of Kenpachi Zaraki, he glanced at the pair who had followed him so far. They looked like they could barely breathe, the spiritual pressure was so high.

Ichigo had needed their reaction to notice anything had happened at all. He knew Kenpachi was there, of course. But the spiritual pressure that had once nearly flattened him was light as a feather to him now.

 _We’re strong. Very strong._ The thought flickered through his head.

His zanpakuto agreed.

Walking up to his friends, he gave them each a hand up.

“Go on.” He told them. “I’ll hold him off. You go rescue Rukia.”

They didn’t even argue with him. Probably because they could tell he wasn’t even affected by the pressure that nearly crippled them. They just ran to do what they were told. He smiled at their hasty retreat from this battlefield, knowing they had Byakuya to face later. It didn’t matter. They needed this, to experience all this, to grow. Ukitake would interfere before they were seriously hurt anyways.

“You can come down now Kenpachi! I’m the one you want!” he shouted, looking right at the spiky-haired captain perched on a rooftop above. Ichigo could track the man’s descent this time,  white haori fluttering as he leaped to the ground. He waited patiently for Kenpachi to make the first move.

“You’re Kurosaki Ichigo?” the man asked gruffly. Ikkaku had remembered his name then. Good. He had worried for a split second that he had hit the man a little too hard when he knocked him out, concussing the information out of his head.

“That’s me. And you’re captain of the 11th squad.”

“Kenpachi Zaraki. I’m here to kill you, Ryoka, or die trying.”

“You’re gonna need both eyes to attempt that.”

“I’ll be the judge of-”

Ichigo flash-stepped forwards, slashed across Kenpachi’s chest, and flashed backwards again. Blood rushed out of the wound in a rapid burst.

“I said, you’re gonna need both eyes. Could you even track that?”

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, looking between Ichigo and where he had been moments ago, and then laughed hysterically like the madman he was. He ripped off the limiting eye patch, tossing it to the side. The mouths on the underside still gave Ichigo the creeps, reminding him too much of the hungry chains of his encroachment- an event that still gave him nightmares from time to time.

“Oh, this just got interesting.” Zaraki said, grinning, before launching into an attack of his own.

It wasn’t.

Not for Ichigo.

He had done this fight before, and by god, he hadn’t even had Bankai yet. He had been able to struggle his way to a stalemate against this man **without** Bankai. This Kenpachi, this warrior that was feared for his power. Where he was now, he could have sneezed and won.

It was boring.

Testing a theory, he stopped his automatic blocking of Zaraki’s attacks, and let one hit him.

It didn’t leave a scratch.

Ichigo sighed. He knew there was no point to this fight now. He also knew Zaraki wouldn’t stop until he couldn’t move. So he wordlessly fired a getsuga at the man and watched him collapse.

“Zaraki. Go get some fucking therapy and talk to your sword. You’re weak.” He turned and walked away, ignoring the flabbergasted look on the captain’s face, his blood slowly leaking onto the paving stones. Then he leaped up to the building above where the man had watched from before. The pink-haired lieutenant was watching now, a slight frown on her face.

“Sorry kiddo.” Ichigo commented, ruffling her hair. “I would fight him all out if he could keep up.”

“You’re like Kenny.” She said, looking up at him with those big brown eyes of hers. Eyes that saw more than they let on, but still managed to preserve some sort of innocence.

 _If Orihime had a warrior’s heart, she would be like Yachiru._ Ichigo thought.

“Maybe a little.” he offered. “But not completely. I’m… something else.”

“I hope you find someone to fight.” She told him earnestly. He laughed.

“Thanks kid.” He gestured towards his downed opponent. “Get him to the fourth. He’s gonna need it.”

He flashed away, leaving Yachiru and Zaraki behind.

Yoruichi was nearby. Had probably watched the fight. He headed to her, crouched on top of a building to the left, still in cat form. She was watching him with something like wariness in her gaze, and in her movements. She didn’t say anything when he appeared.

“Cat got your tongue?” he asked.

“Funny.”

“C’mon.” He said, and shunpoed his way to Kisuke’s secret training bunker. She kept up. Mostly. Putting on a burst of speed he made his way directly to the hot spring, stripping and slipping under the warm water with a sigh before she could arrive.

“Nothing pressing to do, I see.” She commented dryly when she arrived. “You’re just going to relax while your friends fight to rescue that girl?”

“I could break her out now if I wanted.” he admitted. “But I know what’s going to happen. And things work out fairly well in a couple days, give or take a couple key events I plan to interfere with.”

It’s not like he hadn’t waited longer for his friends to come to him. He had waited for months. They could last a couple days, and the other shinigami could run about like headless chickens trying to uncover the plot they didn’t even know belonged to Aizen Sousuke.

 

…

 

Ichigo spent the next couple days sitting at the mouth of the tunnel to the bunker, watching the drama unfold through his sense of who was where at any given moment. He flared his reishi a couple times, guiding Renji to the hideout and sending him downstairs to complete his Bankai training. With him came the news of Rukia’s execution being moved up- again. Ichigo knew this, of course. He was ready.

The day of the execution dawned bright and sunny. Not that it wasn’t always bright and sunny here. It was perpetually balmy.

He dressed in the cloak he had found hidden in one of the corners. It had made for a dramatic entrance last time. If he wasn’t going to get a good fight, he could always count on drama to get him through the day.

It was time to go.

…


	4. Step Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokyoku Hill. Time to save Rukia and confront Aizen!

…

 

“Wait.”

Ichigo paused, about to shunpo out the door. He turned and saw Yoruichi standing nearby, a conflicted look twisting her features. He looked at her pointedly, wanting to leave but having enough respect for her to wait for what she had to say.

“Just… be careful Ichigo. Remember what you need to do.” He raised an eyebrow. _Is that it?_

“I hardly think I need to worry about Rukia’s-”

“It’s Aizen, Ichigo. Don’t let him get into your head.” Yoruichi cut him off. He rolled his eyes.

“I won’t.” He stated firmly. “I’ve done all this before, I’ll be fine-”

“I’ve been watching you! Ever since we came here you’ve been distant, waiting, watching, letting your friends get hurt just because that’s what happened!”

“That’s what needed to happen-” he began, frustration growing, but she cut him off again.

“I know that’s what needed to happen! But you shouldn’t have accepted that! I’ve heard Kisuke’s descriptions of you, and when you told us what happened in the future… you’re not that guy. You’re not the one who stands back and makes the tough call. You’re the one who rushes in, ready to save anyone who needs it without ever stopping to think about the consequences. I should have had to talk you down from rescuing someone from themselves at least a dozen times by now!”

“You’re mad that I’m doing what needs to be done?!” He shouted, his reiatsu lashing out with his emotions. Yoruichi staggered from the weight of it, and Ichigo could see the fear flicker through her eyes.

 _Ya know king, I think she’s scared of us._ Shiro sneered, and Ichigo could feel the pressure of Shiro’s want to be free, to protect him. He let his sclera bleed black with his hollow self, yellow irises flashing as he glared at Yoruichi.

“I know what I’m doing. And I can protect myself.” He hissed, and flashed away towards the execution grounds. He heard her shout his name as he left, but he ignored it. He had ungrateful closet-dwellers to save. Halfway there he felt the Sokyoku stir, beginning to awaken. He ran faster.

 

…

 

Ichigo, already unsettled by his argument with Yoruichi, felt uneasy as he approached the scene of Rukia's execution. The wide cliffside was mostly barren, a small collection of shrubs and bushes littering the far end but nothing but a long stretch of cracked dirt between that and the Sokyoku. He paused in the shrubbery, taking stock of what was happening. As he watched, the captains and lieutenants stood idly by, watching Rukia rise by way of the Sokyoku with mild interest. They were muttering amongst themselves like they were about to watch Shakespeare in the Park, not see someone murdered in front of them. Outrage uncoiled in his mind, dark and seething. He pushed it down, letting it simmer quietly in the background.

Byakuya arrived. Ichigo barely reigned in his reiatsu, outrage turning into cold fury and nearly giving him away. Ichigo knew what it was to see your sisters dead before you now. He had been powerless to stop it. Byakuya was willing to let that happen for the sake of not breaking the rules? Had actively helped that outcome by nearly killing Renji and blocking other attempts to stop this?

He didn’t deserve a sister. The dark, cruel part of Ichigo that Shiro often slept in wondered what would happen if he let Rukia die, forcing Byakuya to live with his actions. Would he break, like Ichigo had done? But he couldn’t- wouldn’t do that. Rukia’s life was worth everything, compared to the suffering that Byakuya would experience.

He would just have to make him suffer another way.

The air shivered. There was a gust of wind that whipped around the execution ground, heat flooding the area as the Sokyoku burst into flames, a phoenix towering above their heads.

 _Of course the Soutaicho uses fire to execute people._ He scoffed to himself before shifting from his hiding place. It was time to move.

Ichigo flashed to Rukia, blocking the giant flaming bird with Zangetsu as he had last time.

“Hey.” He smirked slightly, gazing at her tiny frame held aloft by some weird-ass floaty boxes. It felt good, to save her again. She looked up at him with wide eyes, white kimono rustling lightly in the breeze. Her initial surprise quickly descended into a scowl.

“You fool! You need to leave! There’s no way you’ll survive-” He could hear the barely-masked desperation in her tone, and ignored it just as thoroughly as he had the first time. It wasn’t like he was in any trouble here.

“It’s cute that you think you have a choice. You’re being rescued. Congratulations.” Rukia sputtered in indignation.

The Sokyoku reared back for a second strike, and Ichigo spun to face it.

“Hey! None of that!” He called out, pointing Zangetsu at the bird. It screeched at him and dove for another attack. Kyoraku and Ukitake’s mystical artifact… thing… stopped it before he had to block it a second time, just like last time around. The might of a million Zanpakuto shattered into a million pieces. Shiro let out a disappointed noise from his corner of Ichigo’s mind.

 _I wanted to see if we could catch it with one hand next._ He muttered dejectedly.

 _Would’ve been a bit much._ Ichigo replied, but agreed with the sentiment. He probably could, too.

“I had it covered!” Ichigo shouted down to the two captains. “But thanks anyway!”

Sighing, he wandered over to the structure that seemed to be in control of the weird floaty boxes still holding Rukia in the air. He drove Zangetsu into the central beam, and the power it held burst free, exploding out into Seireitei. He caught Rukia as she began to fall, no longer held in place. He considered jumping down below to the captains, but the opportunity to toss Rukia down to Renji like a football again was too much to give up, so he stayed up on the structure, broken as it was.

“I’m not going to thank you, fool.” she muttered. He smiled.

“Wasn’t expecting you to. Especially not after this.” A certain monkey-brained redhead had just jogged into view. “Hey Renji!” He called out. “Catch!” And then he tossed her at him.

“Ichigo you fuckerrrrrrrrrrrrr-” her voice faded out as she flew closer to her old friend. Renji caught her, staggering at the velocity at which she had hit.

“You moron, what were you thinking? What if I hadn’t caught her?” Renji bellowed, cradling the weakened Rukia in his arms.

“I knew you would! You’re a trained soldier! Now, get her out of here!” He knew they wouldn’t get far, but he had to keep up appearances. And get her away from the fight that was about to happen, if only momentarily.

Taking a look at the captains and vice-captains assembled, still getting their bearings on what had happened but coming around to some sort of order, Renji didn’t argue. He ran.

“After him!” screeched Soi Fon, and several vice-captains moved to obey.

Ichigo had them down and out in record time.

And then Byakuya was there. Their blades met with a clang, and Byakuya’s eyes widened at Ichigo’s feral grin. He let the rage he had been holding back flow freely now, for Rukia and for his own sisters fates.

“Can you feel it Byakuya? My will to fight? I’m going to tear you to pieces.” He snarled, putting some extra push behind Zangetsu as he disengaged and leapt backward.

“You have the bloodlust of an animal. I will not lose to something so lowly.” Byakuya replied coldly, holding onto his noble-trained composure.

“Even animals protect their pack. You were ready to kill your own sister.”

“You are not capable of understanding-” Ichigo sent a nameless Getsuga flying at the captain, interrupting his response. He dodged, but Ichigo didn’t mind. Without naming it, it would barely have hurt him anyway.

“You weren’t even worth killing a week ago. Now you act as though you’re able to challenge a captain.” Byakuya observed haughtily.

“And you’re a prick who thinks he’s better than everyone because he was born in a rich family.”

“You’re a lowly Ryoka boy reaching for the impossible.”

“You know what? Fuck you. Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!” He swung Zangetsu into position, one hand on his arm as his power unfurled. Byakuya’s eyes widened. Just barely, but enough for Ichigo to know that he had surprised him. Ichigo felt his power flare around him, then condense like a cloak and wrap close to his skin. As he stretched out his senses with the moment his release gave him he felt a familiar spiritual presence ping in the forest below, but brushed it off to focus on Byakuya. Zangetsu was light and small in his hand, the few links of chain attached to the hilt chiming faintly in the wind. Using his new burst of speed he flashed to the side of Byakuya, Zangetsu held ready to slash his neck, and growled into his ear.

“I’m going to crush you into a thousand pieces. Let you match your zanpakuto.” Then he flashed away again, leaving a faint red line of blood to leak out of a cut under the captain’s right ear. Just enough to let him know that if Ichigo had wanted to do more damage with that stroke, he could have.

Byakuya stood there, nonplussed, before suddenly reeling forwards as Ichigo finished kicking him from behind.

“You don’t get to just stand there.” He yelled, before going for a frontal attack, this time with zanpakuto in hand. Byakuya brought up Senbonzakura just in time. Before the man’s bewildered eyes, Ichigo chipped his blade with Zangetsu. He grinned. Byakuya’s mask of nonchalance slipped.

“I will not lose to you, Ryoka. You, who do not even understand the laws of this place you have invaded.”

“I understand enough to know that they’re wrong.”

“Just because you disagree with one ruling-”

“That ruling is on your sister’s life!”

“That does not matter!”

Unable to hold them back any longer, and truthfully not wanting to, his hollow powers rose to the surface. He felt his mask materialize on his face, and Shiro let out an evil cackle in his mind. Byakuya leapt away, startled and wanting space between himself and Ichigo’s transformation.

“What-”

“She’s your sister! It’s your job to be there for her, to protect her! No matter the cost. That you can’t… won’t be there…” Ichigo’s voice was icy and dangerous, the dual tone of his hollow form lending extra menace to the words, “...what would your late wife think?”

To double up on the punch of the words, Ichigo drove his fist into Byakuya’s stomach, sending him flying. Before he could land, he flashed into the man’s path, and punched him again.

He didn’t let up. He made a game of it with Shiro in his mind, seeing how many hits he could keep him in the air for. _5- 6-_ He tried to release his sword as he flew through the air at one point. Ichigo kicked the blade away before he could. _8- 9-_ Fists, elbows, knees, and feet, unless you get him high enough for a head bump. He was glad he had played hacky sack in middle school. _12- 13-_ He bruised his knuckles on teeth. His knee hit somewhere soft. _16- 17-_ Rukia, eyes closed, ready to accept her death. _21- 22-_ Karin and Yuzu, slumped on the couch, blood pooled around them, dripping onto the floor. _24- 25-_

“Ichigo!”

He looked up. Orihime was standing off by the treeline, Ishida, Chad, and Ganju just behind her. She looked disappointed.

He looked back at Byakuya. He had fallen now, the interruption giving him time to hit the ground. He didn’t even try to move. The man was… it was brutal, what Ichigo had done to him. His face was unrecognizable, several teeth knocked out, bruising and blood everywhere.

 _He deserved it._ He thought to himself. _He wouldn’t protect his sister. He deserved worse._

He turned his back and walked towards his friends, letting the hollow mask shatter and fall away. This fight was done.

He kept his Bankai going. He had the energy, he was uninjured- the only blood on him was Byakuya’s- and he knew Aizen’s appearance would require his full powers anyway. Might as well be ready.

“Hey.” He said as he reached the others, looking them over. They seemed fine, bandages covering them like last time, but fine. “You’re okay?”

“We’re okay? Are you okay?” Orihime squealed, eyes flitting over him but her nervousness keeping her from touch.

“Of course, I’m fine-” Ichigo started to reassure, but Ishida interrupted.

“You nearly beat a man to death. I’d question your mental health, but you’ve never had much to begin with.”

“He deserved it.” Ichigo stated, tone brooking no argument. “That-” he glanced back, then forced himself to look away, “-is Rukia’s brother. Not that he acts like it.”

“He didn’t try to save her?” Orihime asked, eyes so innocent, so kind…

“He told me that he would kill her himself, if that’s what it took.” He had in the first timeline, anyways. Ichigo hadn’t bothered asking him to back down, this time around.

“Oh.” She said, looking down. He didn’t want to make Orihime cry. He really didn’t. Ishida coughed.

“Shall we get going then?” The quincy- ex-quincy for now, Ichigo supposed- asked.

 _Right. The leaving thing._ “Uhh... “ Ichigo didn’t really want to run all the way down off Sokyoku Hill just to run back up again when Aizen showed up. It was just annoying. “Let’s sit in the bushes for a sec. I need a minute to rest.”

Not even questioning him, they followed, and he found a cozy spot to settle down. Of course, in barely any time at all, they all heard the tale of Aizen the betrayer from the Assistant Captain of Squad 4. And not moments after that, Aizen and Gin materialized on top of Sokyoku Hill with Renji and Rukia.

Ichigo was up and moving. He watched Renji face off against the captain, trade a few words, and be easily defeated. Then Ichigo stepped in. As an attack that wouldn’t be blocked descended on Renji, Ichigo slid Zangetsu into position and blocked Kyoka Suigetsu.

“You really are a piece of work, Aizen.” Ichigo tried for cool as he snarked while blocking the man’s killing blow, but internally he needed a moment. The last time he was this close to Aizen, he had been delivering his own killing blow, and it had been much more successful. He could still remember the feeling of warm, sticky blood running down his arm as Aizen’s heartbeat faded into nothingness.

“This doesn’t concern you, Ryoka boy.” Pulling himself together, Ichigo ignored the man’s condescending sneer and glanced at Renji. Aizen meandered backwards to confer with Gin.

“Give me an opening. Let’s take him down.” Ichigo offered Renji a small smirk, who responded with his own.

“I can do that. Now this’ll only work once-”

“Just do it.”

Ichigo felt Renji draw Zabimaru together and lash out, charging forwards moments after Renji’s attack. His vision narrowed down to Aizen, the events of last time echoing in his memory. He saw Aizen reach out with a hand, ready to stop Ichigo’s blade. He also saw him ready Kyoka Suigetsu in his other hand, ready to slash Ichigo once he let his guard down in surprise.

He slashed with Zangetsu. Seconds before Ichigo would have taken off his finger, Aizen realized his mistake and switched to grabbing his blade with his full hand, Zangetsu still biting deep into his palm. Aizen’s slash Ichigo easily avoided, reaching forwards and grabbing the blade himself. Kyoka Suigetsu sliced into his palm, mirroring Zangetsu and Aizen. Aizen’s eyes widened.

“Not that easy to stop me, Aizen.” He said, glaring up into the taller man’s eyes.

 _He looks so different with glasses and his hair down. Almost soft._ He observed, then scoffed. _As if Aizen would ever be soft._

“You… have surprised me.” Aizen admitted. And Ichigo knew Aizen was not easily surprised.

“Thanks. I-”

Other spiritual pressures were getting closer.

Two of them were familiar.

 _Very_ familiar.

Two _very_ familiar specs of reiatsu following after-

Soi Fon.

Of course.

“Ryoka-”

“Please, for the love of god, call me Ichigo. Or Kurosaki. Or, fuck-” he focused on the reiatsu again. “If, say, you had felt the reiatsu of someone who killed someone important, and that reiatsu were headed towards us at this very moment, what’re the chances that Soul Society didn’t send assassins after my family.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow. We didn’t know of your existence-” Ichigo had to refrain from rolling his eyes at that one. He knew that Aizen had known, but now wasn’t the time to point that out.

“You’re disillusioned with the system enough. If they  **had** known of me. Of what I could do. And they weren’t a twisted bastard that wanted to experiment on me,” he felt that was an important distinction here, “would they have tried to assassinate me and my family.”

“...It would not be outside of the realm of possibility.” Aizen finally replied.

“Of course not.”

_I’m gonna kill them._

_King…_

_No! They sent assassins, Shiro! Assassins after…_ Yuzu and Karin… Dad... blood seeping through the couch... Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Tessai-

_King! Let go of the sword before ya slice your damn hand off!_

_Huh?_ He looked down. He was still gripping Kyoka Suigetsu in one hand. He had been clenching his fist in his anger, driving the blade further into his flesh. He dropped it in disgust.

He looked at his palm. The blood flowed freely, red, like theirs had been, flowing on the floor…

 _So, how do ya wanna kill ‘em?_ Ichigo looked up.

Others had started appearing on Sokyoku Hill. Captains and Vice Captains, assorted other seated members, members of his team trickling out of the woods. Ichigo turned to Aizen, who was studying him with unabashed interest. He looked back at the slice on his palm, and clenched his fist.

 _I’ll kill them by doing_ **_nothing._ ** _They want a world with no Ichigo to save the day? Then they get it._

He turned back to Aizen.

“You know what? Take the damn hogyoku. You are officially not my problem. I will not stand in your way. Just don’t kill Rukia taking it out, and then leave me and mine alone, and I will not get in the way of your plans.”

“You… will not stop me?”

“Nope. Congratulations. Unless they do something crazy, you’ll probably win. Yay for you.”

He turned back to the crowd and found the two members of the stealth force that had tried to kill him. They were in full ninja gear, faces hidden away in wrappings of dark cloth. But he knew them now, would be able to sense them from kilometers away.

 _They are the only two I can rule out for not killing my sisters._ He thought to himself, scanning over the other stealth force members. Soi Fon stood at their head, glaring in his and Aizen’s direction. _There’s no way she wasn’t involved._

“Soi Fon.” He called out, and the angry-looking woman snapped her eyes directly onto him.

“Ryoka.” She hissed. “Do you stand with this traitor?”

He ignored her question.

“What would you do if given an order that is clearly wrong?” Ichigo asked instead, and watched as the other Shinigami present became restless as they heard the words. Soi Fon didn’t even pause before answering, her tone implying it ridiculous he had even asked.

“Right and wrong don’t matter. I am a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I will follow my orders, and cut down any who get in my way.”

“Yeah, figured that’s what you’d say.” Ichigo shook his head, unsurprised. He flicked his eyes over to Yoruichi. She didn’t look surprised either by his question or the answer. She clearly knew that he now knew, and that Soi Fon would have done it.

_The Kitty said that she and Hat-man had a hunch, King. Makes sense that the fuckers would recognize their own department’s work._

Ichigo silently agreed with Shiro. Behind him, Aizen wandered over to Rukia and lifted her by the red suppressing collar. No one in the crowd reacted, so Ichigo figured he was using shikai. He turned to watch. No speech this time, no grandstanding. Aizen just used Kisuke’s magic grabby hand and pulled the hogyoku out of Rukia’s chest, gently setting her down afterwards- probably for Ichigo’s benefit.

“So small.” Aizen murmured, studying the dark orb encased in clear material.

“Packs a big punch though.” Ichigo grumbled, remembering his fight with the butterfly version of Aizen. The ex-captain looked up sharply at his tone.

“Something to share, Ichigo?”

“No.”

Aizen raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push.

“Aizen!” The fox-like captain, Komamura, came flying in, leaping at where Aizen would supposedly be, if he weren’t able to hypnotize everyone in Seireitei and leave a double behind. Knowing what they knew, the Shinigami should know that they had no way of seeing what was really happening in regards to Aizen. Except for the Ryoka present, who were of course immune. But still. The Shinigami were not smart, attempting for a head-on attack like Komamura was. Even Ichigo knew that, and he was a master of the head-on attack. Of course, he usually had the raw power to back that strategy up.

Leaving Aizen to whatever big exit he wanted to do, Ichigo shunpoed over to the now hogyoku-free Rukia, collecting her up in his arms before flashing over to his friends at the edge of the wooded area and making a second trip for Renji. Orihime took over their care without any prompting, and Ichigo was left with nothing to do.

“What happened out there?” Ishida spoke up, inquisitive as always. Chad and Ganju looked to Ichigo for his answer.

“Rukia’s safe. The rest is Shinigami business.”

“But aren’t you technically-”

“No.” Ichigo shook his head. He stared out over the battlefield in front of them, over the people he had protected, the people he had failed to save, the people who had betrayed him. He had sacrificed his childhood to fight for them, been willing to sacrifice his life, and they had repaid him and those around him with death. And it wasn’t even surprising. “I will never be a Shinigami.”

 

…


	5. Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quick scenes from a number of perspectives.

…

 

Aizen left by way of beam-me-up-Menos. As he had scheduled the taxi service beforehand, it’s not like Ichigo would have changed that outcome with anything short of death for all involved. Gin and Tousen went alongside, the angry and betrayed stares of their friends in the Gotei following their ascent until they disappeared into Hueco Mundo. Ichigo felt Aizen’s eyes on him until the garganta closed.

As the tear in the sky slammed shut, Yamamoto and the other members of the Gotei 13 turned their attention to Ichigo and his party of Ryoka. Ganju and Chad shifted slightly behind him, probably unnerved by all the attention. Ichigo had long since gotten used to it. Uryu crossed his arms and glared defiantly, but seemed no less wary of the situation. Orihime focused on healing her two patients.

Back on the cliff, over the shoulders of the standing captains, Ichigo saw members of the 4th division checking on Byakuya, then readying him for transport to Fourth.  _ Not that he deserves it. _ A few more were tentatively edging towards their group, looking curiously at Orihime’s treatment of Rukia and Renji, but seemed cautious to get too close with the Head Captain yet to determine their fate.

Ichigo glared at Yamamoto. Depending on how this went, he was prepared to tear the entire Gotei to shreds. He’d rather go home to his family and let Aizen have the pleasure, but if they wouldn’t back off… well.

He waited.

The Soutaicho waited.

Ichigo crossed his arms.

Someone in the crowd coughed.

Probably Ukitake.

Finally, Yamamoto spoke.

“Invaders. You’ve put me in an awkward position, it seems. While you may not have been at fault for the death of a captain, as was feared, you did cause quite the disturbance, and it cannot be ascertained that you were not a diversion created by Aizen for his purposes-”

_ He’s not wrong, that’s pretty much what Aizen did. But I’m not gonna tell him that. _

“Hey, Head Captain? Bullshit. If we were working for Aizen, why didn’t we go out with him? Man like that keeps his tools while they’re useful.”

“Are you saying that you are on our side in this conflict after all?”

“Side? We’re just here to save Rukia. We’re not on anybody’s side except our own.” Ichigo scoffed.

“Ichigo…” Yoruichi started, looking pointedly between Yamamoto and him. The message was pretty clear.  _ ‘Just play along, idiot, you don’t need to antagonize burning man.’ _

“No. You don’t get to  _ Ichigo  _ me, Yoruichi.” he snapped, pointing in her direction. Behind him, Orihime gasped. He figured the gears of male cat > female human were turning into something spectacularly odd in her mind. Ichigo didn’t particularly care what Yoruichi did with her presentation, people got weird about gender. He really didn’t give a shit. Ichigo instead plunged forwards, pissed off and ready to let off some steam.

“You people, you Shinigami. You were ready to execute Rukia for no god damned reason just because orders came from on high. From a group of people that you don’t even see, who have no accountability, and Aizen exploited the fuck out of that system. Your system is shit. I’m not going to be any part of that.” There were some mutterings in the crowd, some ashamed, some angry. Before the angry ones could call for his head, he continued. “I’m not stopping you either. I’m a 16 year old human,” he said, crossing his fingers behind his back at the lie- he was neither 16 nor human, “I’ve got a living body out there, and a family, and friends. A life. Leave me alone, and I’ll leave you to yours.”

“You came to Soul Society, invading-” Yamamoto began, but Ichigo cut him off.

“To save Rukia.” he reiterated. “Which I have done. She saved me, and my family. I owed her.”

“Aizen-” 

“Is your problem.” Ichigo said with finality. “I’m still alive. Recruit me once I’m dead.” Not that he planned on saying anything except  _ screw you _ when they tried.

The gathered Shinigami looked flabbergasted by his comments. Not only had he called them on their bullshit, but he had talked back to the Head Captain, cut him off even. Yamamoto himself stood silently, face blank, but mind obviously turning. Ichigo supposed he had thrown off his plans, and by being surprisingly difficult to manipulate had caused the Soutaicho to take the path of ‘sit back and reevaluate’. 

“Now, are you going to give us a gate home, or do I need to figure that out myself?” Ichigo asked. He really would’ve rather not had to ask for anything, but interdimensional travel was something he had never mastered. He could probably do it if he tried hard enough, but asking Shiro to help make a garganta would probably get assassins sent after him again.

He stared down Old Man Yama, and the man stared back, the long pause causing some restlessness on both sides. Some whispers began among the Shinigami, and Uryu was more tense than a bowstring and leaning over to speak to Chad, but the Soutaicho held up a hand for silence.

“For your aid in preventing a miscarraige of justice and in uncovering Aizen’s plot, you will be allowed passage back to the realm of the living.”

Ichigo nearly rolled his eyes.  _ Allowed passage. Tch. Like we couldn’t kick their asses into doing anything if we wanted to. _

_ We always could, just to show ‘em who’s boss. _

_ Not just yet, though it would be...fun. But thanks, Shiro. _

“Thank you, Head Captain.” He said graciously as he could muster, given that he wanted the man’s head on a spike. Even thinking of it brought a small smile to his face.

_ We could… _

_ No, Shiro. Revenge, serving it cold, life well lived and all that. _

“We will of course need some time to get everything in order. Your passage will be planned for tomorrow.”

_ Of course.  _ He had to spend another fucking day in the fucking dead zone.  _ Great. _

Ichigo immediately decided to spend it at his cousin’s place. The Shibas may not be anywhere approaching sane, but at least they weren’t a bunch of sister-murdering assholes.

 

…

 

Yamamoto watched the powerful new Shinigami as he walked away, his group of followers taking his lead. The orange-haired child was troubling. Very troubling. But he was also powerful. Scarily so, to be sure, but if it could be harnessed and used for the good of the Seireitei, his light needn't be extinguished. He began moving as the group of invaders made their way out of sight, pacing past the gathered mass of Gotei members towards the towers of Upper Seireitei. He needed to appear unruffled and in control, and would not seem so if he just stood here allowing the world to pass by. He sighed, for he very much would like some time to sit and reflect. Things moved far too quickly, nowadays. Or perhaps his perception of time had changed over the centuries. Either way, he didn’t like it.

Ichigo’s defiance worried Yamamoto. If he remained rebellious and uncontrollable then the Head Captain would have no choice but to take him down- if he couldn't be controlled, he was a risk. And after what Aizen had just pulled- and what that meant for the future- Soul Society couldn't take any more risks. If the two powerhouses could be played against each other that would be one thing but this Ichigo had made very clear that he had no intention of fighting in their war.

That thought made Yamamoto pause.

“Soutaicho?” his Lieutenant asked at the delay, but Yamamoto waved him off.

_ Why did he call it a war? _ Certainly it would be, but how could a child of the human world having gained knowledge of the Shinigami world only short months ago be able to predict that an attack by 3 rogue captains would scale into a larger conflict. Was it a lucky guess or something more?

Scanning the crowd, he saw Soi Fon standing by looking angry. He had felt some of her conflict with Shihouin Yoruichi earlier; fighting a mentor could have a destabilizing effect on ones loyalties. Best to give her something else to focus on.

“This Ichigo Kurosaki knows too much. Get a team together, look into his past. I want no surprises, not now.”

“Yes, Soutaicho.” She flashed away, leaving him to his musings on the boy. 

_ What of his uncanny resemblance to Kaien Shiba? _ Yamamoto was convinced that the young Kuchiki girl had become so attached because of the almost identical looks to her old Lieutenant.  _ Hmmm... _

 

…

 

Orihime didn't know what to think. For all her time at Karakura High everyone had always asked her why she wasn't scared of Kurosaki-san. Her answer was always that while he may be grumpy and violent, he wasn't actually frightening; he fought people who picked on him or on others. He fought in defence. But what she had seen him doing to that captain, to Rukia's brother... She didn't know how to describe it. It had been awful. And he had been... Not smiling. She couldn't call the way his lips stretched across his teeth a smile. It was the same expression, but there was no joy in his eyes.

She had always wanted to know him. To understand what he was thinking when he sat in class with those unreadable expressions. She wasn't sure she wanted to know someone who could do what he had done and not be upset afterwards. 

He was leading them now, face stony, eyes shuttered, but he had only become so after that bad captain Aizen had fought him. and after one strike Ichigo had stopped fighting. Why? What had they said to each other? Was Ichigo scared? He couldn't be. Not Ichigo. So why?

 

…

 

Uryu Ishida did not like Soul Reapers. He was silently fuming as he followed Ichigo and the others down to the 4th Division where the Soul Reaper doctors wanted to ascertain their health. Not that they had cared about it when they were trying to kill them. Or when-

The Shinigami that had seemed to protect them, his uncertainty in their motivation, Inoue's shield just barely protecting them as the men exploded before their eyes.

And then him. Captain Kurotsuchi Maori. He was a monster. Just like the hollows that the shinigami were supposed to destroy.

He certainly hadn't cared about their health. Or that of his subordinates. He wanted to tear everything apart just to see how it worked.

Uryu had sacrificed everything just to end this evil thing who had been given power and acclaim as the Soul Reapers all turned a blind eye or actively encouraged his terrible experiments. And that treatment had led to atrocities like the death of his grandfather.

And his sacrifice hadn't even worked. There was no dead Captain, splattered over the streets. No. Not even Aizen, the captain everyone knew to be dead was dead. Were any Soul Reapers dead from this excursion? Rukia, the one sentenced to death certainly wasn’t. Since that meant their little escapade had succeeded he was happy to let that one stand. 

She was awake now- after Aizen had removed the Hogyoku thing from her chest she had been unconscious. Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka had been able to guide her back to consciousness. She was even energetic enough to be protesting the fact that she was being carried like a sack of potatoes by that tattooed Soul Reaper Renji.

Uryu ignored their squabbling and looked around the group. Orihime was uncharacteristically quiet, a small frown marring her usually sunny face. She kept glancing at Ichigo- no doubting what had her so bothered.

Not that he could blame her. That crazy idiot even had him thrown for a loop. How someone could go from needing help with seeing spirit ribbons to tossing a Captain around like a soccer ball he had no idea. And Uryu had seen that mask that he had been wearing. It was a Hollow mask. 

When he had called Ichigo a technical Soul Reaper he wasn't just being pedantic- he was fishing for information. And when Ichigo had denied association Uryu had a feeling that he wasn't just being symbolic. Ichigo wasn't a Shinigami. Or not just a Shinigami. He was something else.

Not that Uryu had much of a chance of finding out what something Ichigo was- he was powerless now. An ex-Quincy. Ichigo's little sisters had more Spirit energy than he did now, and they could barely see ghosts. 

His father was going to have a field day teasing him about it.

Joy.

 

…

 

Chad didn't know exactly when things had changed, only that they had. 

That Ichigo had.

Yasutora had thought they were shield brothers, fighting at one another’s side for years to come. The addition of magic powers and ghosts and things was just a small course adjustment for him. But something had changed for Ichigo. Chad wasn't sure if it had been slow- beginning when he became a soul Reaper- or a sudden change brought on by Rukia's capture, his training with Getaboshi, or something else entirely. He had been so focussed on his own training he couldn't tell when exactly Ichigo became someone he didn't know. Became someone on a power level he couldn't even comprehend.

When Captain Zaraki freed Chad, Uryu, and Ganju, he had said that Ichigo had easily beaten him in combat. Then they had seen Ichigo beating Captain Kuchki into the dirt. Then Aizen- who had fooled all of Soul Society for years and just beaten another Captain in combat- was blocked by Ichigo, only being allowed to continue after a brief conversation and withdrawal of hostilities. When Chad had faced the kimono-wearing Captain he had been humoured, and then utterly defeated. 

But it wasn't just the power- if it were, Chad could try training harder, ask Kisuke if he knew of anything to help. But the way Ichigo had brutalized Captain Kuchki and then backed down from fighting Aizen, a man so clearly in the wrong...

Ichigo had changed.

And Chad wasn't sure if it was for the better.

 

...

 

Rukia was having a very strange day-  _ no, week? No _ . A very strange month.

It all started with her assignment to the human world-  _ no, that would have been fine. It all started with that day.  _ When she saved Kurosaki Ichigo and then he had to save her.

She must have given him a complex. Oh, he had already had a thing about helping people, but after that night the powers she'd given him had allowed him to take it to extremes.

Like today for instance. He had stopped the Sokyoku, decimated her brother- his broken body lying on the field had been a clear sign of that fights end- and he had stood against Aizen. All to save her.

Aizen, who had been plotting his betrayal for years and whose sword allowed him total hypnosis over those who had seen his release. How many had he been controlling all this time? But Ichigo had stood against him, if only for a moment.

And after all that fighting, as he said stood undefeated before the last person wishing her harm Ichigo had stood down. Why? Had Aizen promised her no harm? Did he think he would lose? Had Ichigo been hypnotized as well? She hadn't seen Aizen release his sword but, well, she would only have seen what Aizen wanted. Right?

But the Hogyoku that Aizen had extracted from her held unknowable power. How could Ichigo have let him take it with no fight at all? If it has been someone else she might understand. Live to fight another day was a valid strategy. But if his first fight against Byakuya had taught her anything, it was that not fighting to the end, even against insurmountable odds, was just not in Ichigo's character.  _ He would do well in the 11th squad. _ Byakuya had severed his Soul Sleep, literally cut away the shinigami powers that she had lent him.  _ And yet here he was, stronger than ever. How? Who knows. Probably Kisuke. That fucker.  _

Kisuke. He had hidden the damn Hogyoku in a gigai meant to strip her of her powers, to make her human. To make her mortal.  _ Damn! _ She had gone to him complaining of connection issues with her gigai- he had known all along! How could he do that to her? 

If he was behind the miracle of Ichigo's powers, what had he done to Ichigo?

 

…

 

The first moment Yoruichi could sneak away from the bustle of after-battle cleanup, she did. There was a lot to process, a lot to think about. She returned to her cat form, curling up on the roof of the building near where Ichigo and Kenpachi's battle had taken place. It afforded her an excellent view of the Seireitei, and she half-lidded her eyes in pleasure as she soaked up the sun.

Then she settled into deep thought. Ichigo hadn't stopped Aizen. That was a problem. He was going to. He could have. But then he must have discovered what she and Kisuke already knew. That it hadn't been some unknown foe that killed everyone in his old timeline. It was the Shinigami themselves. Namely the Stealth Force- her and Kisuke’s old squad, before he got the 12th and turned it into R&D, anyways. The hits he described, the way it had been done? They had known right away who had been responsible. And why.

They were scared, and Ichigo had too much power. Ichigo had thought himself powerless, yes, but he knew now that hadn't been the case. And the shinigami must have figured it out before him. 

And now he was angry. She had seen it on his face. And not angry like fire, full of swift destruction that burns down when it runs out of fuel. No, he was angry like ice- a cold impersonal anger that stands back as death creeps up on you and doesn't lift a finger to stop it. He had let Aizen go.

He knew exactly what Aizen was planning to do, knew that he was the only one who had stopped at last time, and was going to do nothing to keep it from happening again.

_ Maybe we should have told him. _ She thought.  _ Maybe he would have taken it better if it hadn't been such an immediate shock. _

_ Maybe he would have joined Aizen sooner. _

It was one of her and Kisuke’s reasons for not telling him right away. He would have found out eventually, they knew, but they had hopes that Aizen would be dead or at least defeated by then and it wouldn't be as big of a deal if Ichigo maybe started to think that Aizen potentially had a point. 

Kisuke had pointed out many times that Soul Society wasn't perfect, that West Rukongai was hellish and the classist overtones throughout Soul Society were bullshit. But Yoruichii had hoped to install a fully trained Ichigo into the political landscape and watch the chaos ensue. Let him change things from the inside. Return herself from exile, get the Shiba's reinstated, and have them- along with Ichigo of course- turn the control of the noble families into figurehead positions, a figment of what it once was. Usher in a new era.

But that future was slipping away now. What would happen when the Soul King fell and Seireitei along with it? Would the world survive? Would the universe?

 

…

 

_ Fuck I want to fight him again. _

_ Shit, he was so fucking powerful. Now I know how all those grubs felt when they fought me and I crushed them with my reiatsu alone. He told me to get stronger, to talk to my blade. _ Kenpachi looked at the sword, its blade edge chipped and ragged from the abuse he had subjected it to over the years.

_ Hello? Are you there? _

He heard nothing but silence.

 

…

 

Aizen sat on his throne in Hueco Mundo, hair slicked back and smirk tugging at the edges of his mouth.

He had done it. Finally the witless Shinigami knew to fear him. And though the utter destruction of the Sokyoku was a bit of a surprise- though not an unpleasant one- he had the Hogyoku in his grasp.

Ichigo now, that had been a very big surprise. He had been grooming the boy to stand as his main opposition. But something had happened. He thought back to his words, the look of-  _ betrayal _ . Ichigo had looked betrayed. But not by him. Ichigo shouldn't have known him at all, they’d never met, he couldn't have felt betrayed by him. But he looked  _ betrayed _ and he'd asked- 

_ “Yes but if they had known of me. Of what I could do... Would they have tried to assassinate me and my family.” _

_ If they had known. _

_ The reiatsu of someone who killed... _

_ Who was headed towards us... _

_ Soul Society sending assassins... _

He remembered looking at the Hogyoku commenting on the size, how small it was, and Ichigo's comment- " _ packs a big punch though _ .” So disrespectful. But spoke to a knowledge of the thing. Of it being used on or against him. Kisuke only stopped playing shopkeeper after Rukia had been captured by her brother. He hadn’t been showing anyone his creation, let alone Ichigo. He hid it away, ashamed of it in his foolishness. 

With all that and Ichigo seeming to already know Aizen’s plan…

No, it was too personal a reaction for him to have merely seen something of the future. That boy had lived it.

Ichigo had travelled in time.  _ Interesting. _

 

…

 

Byakuya woke up in the 4th division barracks. It was unusual for him to be experiencing this side of events- normally he was there as a visitor for those members of his squad injured in the course of battle. Or... 

He'd spent more time than bore thinking about watching his wife dying slowly in these halls, before they gave up on finding a cure and moved her back home to spend her last days surrounded by family. Which had meant him and the servants who had loved her nearly as much as he did; the rest of the family had never approved of her and marked her passing as the world correcting itself cleansing their noble family of her common blood. 

They had been equally opposed to Rukia joining the family, but it had been her sisters last request. He had put his foot down.

Now she had nearly been lost to them as well, his reluctance to further break the unspoken rules of the noble-born allowing Aizen’s plot to nearly take her life. 

When he accepted Rukia, his aunt had told him plainly that if he wished to drive their family to the same disgrace as the Shibas, then he was doing a fine job. That he needed to step up, that their family name had meant something- could still mean something. That they stood as a guiding light for the rule of justice and law. That if they wished to maintain order within Soul Society than they needed to act as an example, and that meant dignity. That meant honour. That meant tradition. And that meant obeying the laws and not asking for special considerations. 

He had paid her words little mind over the past few years, not thinking on them again until he was given orders to retrieve his adopted sister from the human world. He was told she had broken contact and seemed to be hiding in a gigai, though she had never been sent one by requisitions. He had hope that it was all a misunderstanding, but the arrival of a Quincy of all things and later the human brat in possession of her Shinigami powers had shown to him that this wasn't the case. She had broken the law. And for the honour of his family he had to let events run their course, whatever the consequences.

But that boy had turned up again with all his friends, wreaking havoc through Seireitei, defeating even Captains and finally freeing Rukia from her fated execution. He couldn't stand for it. Some human who should be long dead doing everything he had wanted to do but couldn’t with no consequences? It was an affront to him, to his family, to the Gotei Thirteen, to Soul Society as a whole.

There was only one thing for him to do; fight and properly kill Ichigo Kurosaki. 

Except. 

Things didn't go to plan.

Ichigo broke him utterly. The boy was impossibly strong- his first blow rippling through Byakuya’s very bones. The next few relieved him of any ability to retaliate, and after that he was at the mercy of a vicious monster. Because Ichigo wasn't human- he couldn't be. He had survived Byakuya's attack in the human world; a feat which would have been difficult on its own, but he had also managed to return with the powers of a Shinigami, which should have been impossible. Byakuya had severed any chance the boy should have had of accessing those powers, returning them to Rukia. 

And that mask. He knew a Hollow mask when he saw one. Had he died in the human world, becoming a hollow in his need for vengeance? But then how did he wield a sword and run around maskless for all to see? Shattering the mask of a Hollow was supposed to destroy the creature. 

He blinked at the ceiling trying to puzzle an answer from the white surface. White like bone. Like that mask. He gave a full-body shudder at the memory and instantly regretted it; apparently however long he had been lying here, it hasn't been long enough to be fully healed. He tried moving his head to see the rest of the room and had to bite back a groan as his body protested. After this assessment he figured the battering he had taken must have been severe enough to do some lasting damage, but not dire enough that he would get more than triaged and travelled before others from this days fighting were cared for.

His movements must have alerted someone, because soft footsteps approached the door to his room and the familiar reiatsu of Captain Unohana seeped into the air as she neared. The door slid open, the wood frame hitting the edge if its runner with a click as she bustled over.

“Captain Kuchiki.” She greeted, leaning into his view as she looked him over with a critical eye. He didn't even try to respond, doubting his ability to speak and refusing to croak in an undignified manner. Noticing this, she finished her examination and then gently raised him into a sitting position. 

It didn't matter how gentle she was. 

It hurt like hell. 

He tried not to show it, but despite his efforts a low hiss of pain escaped his lips. Unohana said nothing, just placed some pillows to allow him to sit unassisted and then held a small cup to his lips. When he drank it wasn't water. Honey, lemon, ginger, and several other medicinal-tasting herbs passed over his tongue in levels much higher than he was used to in healing teas. He sputtered weakly and Unohana smiled indulgently.

“It's very strong.” He commented, his voice rasping.

“You have much healing to do.”

“I'm not sure how well tea will help breaks and bruises.”

“And that is why I am the healer, and you are the soldier.” She smiled thinly. “Though I see that your sister has survived your latest attempt at being a good soldier. Perhaps a different role would suit you better.” And with that she swept out of the room.

He drank the damn tea.

 

…

 

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was pissed. Not that it wasn't his natural state of being, but today was worse than usual.

That damn Shinigami had proclaimed himself King, fucked off for a while, and now was back. With more Shinigami that he was expected to bow down to.

Fuck this shit.

Next Shinigami he saw, he would tear their throat out.

 

…

 

Ichigo set on the edge of the Shiba family Dojo watching his two cousins fight, a small smile tugging at his lips as they yelled obscenities. Though they acted aggressively, they clearly loved each other. It reminded Ichigo of his own father’s relationship with him; If this was what passed for normal family bonding time in the Shiba clan, no wonder old goatface was jumping him at every opportunity.

“How could you let a little punk like Byakuya beat you to a pulp?” Kukaku yelled, her kick sending Ganju to the floor. He struggled back onto his feet, wiping blood away from his nose and sinking into a ready stance.

“Sis, he's a captain.”

“So what? Ichigo beat him easy enough.”

“Ichigo is scary.”

“No, I'm scary. He’s adorable. Look at that orange hair! He’s like a little kitten!” 

“Hey!” Ichigo sputtered indignantly from his seat on the sidelines.

_ Ichigo, let me at ‘em. _

_ Shiro. _

_ Please King. You gotta. _

Ichigo could feel Shiro’s desire to fight coursing through his mind. But it was tempered, a desire for exercise and fun, not blood and death. Maybe a bit of a lesson for calling him a cute kitten, but no viciousness. He could let his family see that much.

_ No hurting them. _

“Heads up!” He called out, then relaxed his control. He felt the moment Shiro took over, his reiatsu gaining the darker aura of his Hollow powers. The mask slid into place. Shiro cackled happily, the dual-tones of his Hollow self overlaying his voice.

“Hey guys! Ichigo let me come up to play! How about it? Wanna see if kitty’s got claws?” 

“What the hell are you?” Ganju asked, he and Kukaku immediately on the defensive.

“I'm his horse! I protect him. Mostly from murderous dickheads, but sometimes things that aren’t Shinigami try to attack him too.”

“His... horse?” Kukaku asked, looking confused.

_ WellI'mactuallyhisHollowfiedZanpakutoSpiritbutI'mnotgoingtotellherthat... _

Ichigo almost missed it; the sentence was muttered rapid-fire the back of his mind. But the way Ichigo was chilling in his own subconsciousness must have allowed him to finally hear Shiro’s deeper thoughts- not just the ones he projected at Ichigo as a way of speaking.

“Wait what?” Ichigo's control slammed into place once more, Shiro’s abrupt loss of the reins shattering the Hollow mask. “You're my what?”

“He said horse- has he not said that before?” Ganju stuttered, but Ichigo waved him off.

“No not that. He said something else in his- my- our head.”

_ Oops.  _ Shiro muttered.

“You sound like a crazy person. How many voices are in your head?” Ganju demanded, but Ichigo ignored him, instead looking inside.

_ You're my Zanpakuto spirit? But Zangetsu- _

_ Guess the cat’s out of the bag, Old Man.  _ Shiro seemed unrepentant.

_ We... Have not been totally honest with you.  _ The being that Ichigo had thought was his Zanpakuto spirit sighed. _ I was aware that Zangetsu- the being you refer to as Shiro- can be somewhat off-putting it first and so I... stepped in... to guide you as you first came into your powers. After a while it just became... comfortable, to allow you your belief. _

_ Wait, so if he's my sword- _

_ Not just your sword. I'm your Hollow, too. You never could have been a normal Shinigami. Your Soul Reaper Powers- that's me King- have been Hollowfied since you were born. _

_ You've always been there? _

_ Both of us have, Ichigo. We've seen everything, experienced everything that you have. _

_ But what are you Old Man? You're not my Zanpakuto, you're not my Hollow... _

_ I am your Quincy Powers. _

_ My what? _

_ Yer a Quincy, Ichigo. _

_ I'm a Soul Reaper/Hollow/Quincy? _

_ Don't ask me how that works, I'm just a piece of your soul. They don't exactly teach Hybrid-101 in vitro. _

_ Okay. But if you're actually Zangetsu, but I call  _ **_you_ ** _ Zangetsu, but you're not... and you're Shiro, but you're Zangetsu... _

_ You are speaking in circles Ichigo. _

_ Just keep calling me Shiro, that works for me. He's been Zangetsu for as long as you've known ‘em. Let's not confuse anyone. _

_ I'm already confused. _

_ We know.  _ They spoke in chorus.

“Ichigo what's going on?” Kukaku asked, hands on hips. “You've been standing there like an idiot for 10 minutes.”

“Well turns out the guy you just met, who I thought was just my Hollow powers, is actually my Zanpakuto spirit- he was Hollowfied since I was a kid- and the guy in my head who I thought was my sword is actually my latent Quincy powers.”

“You're a Quincy?” “You've got a Hollow?” They spoke over each other.

“I don't have a Hollow, I am a Hollow.” He responded instantly, surprised by how vehemently he believed what he had just said. Looking inside for guidance, he felt Shiro and- and Zangetsu supporting him. He knew the answer here. “Shiro's a part of me. He’s my Zanpakuto, and the Zanpakuto is part of your soul. So, whatever he is, is something that I am too.”

A feeling of peace and love washed over him, as cheesy as his declaration was.

_ You fucking sap.  _ Shiro groused, but that feeling didn’t fade at all.

“Does that mean you’re crazy and violent? Wait, don’t answer that.”

“Thanks Ganju.”

 

…


	6. Summer's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and crew head back to the human world. But there are some discussions to be had, and some revelations to come out.
> 
> It's still summertime, but not for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading it and loving it so far! I got SO MUCH feedback after the last chapter, you're all amazing, and I hope you like where this chapter goes and sets us up for!
> 
> Thanks as always to my lovely brother, who reads over each chapter and lets me know if I'm being an idiot about Bleach lore, and also catches some spelling mistakes. You're the best! <3

…

 

The day was bright and sunny. Not that Ichigo had ever encountered a day that wasn’t bright and sunny in Soul Society. _Does it ever rain here?_

_The one thing about the place that’s not fucked to hell, King. You could learn something._

_I’m sorry._

_Fuck off with that! I don’t give a shit about your apologies. Just do fucking better. Make it so it never has to rain._

_Do you need a hug, Shiro?_

_I will make you tear out your own spleen._

Ichigo had studied for med school. Shiro could draw on this knowledge and accurately locate his spleen. The threat probably wasn’t serious, but he backed off anyway. Just in case.

They were gathered in front of the Senkaimon, nearly ready to head out. The huge gate towered over them, square reishi pillars sparingly decorated and a tiled roof with traditional curved eaves hanging far above their heads.

There was a party to see them off. Kukaku and Ganju, of course. Renji and Rukia were there, though Byakuya hadn’t been seen since his fight with Ichigo. Good ol’ Yama-ji had sent Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku to represent Seireitei, probably trying to put his best foot forward. Everyone knew those two were personable, charismatic, easy to like… but Ichigo now found it easier to remember that they had been around nearly as long as Yamamoto himself. Had been in power for that long, and had done nothing to change the way Soul Society operated.

Had been unable to stop the murder of his family.

Ichigo liked them, liked talking to them; he just didn’t trust them. Not anymore.

Most of Squad 11 was also there, eager to see the human who had amazed their Captain with his power. Which meant-

Ichigo caught Kenpachi’s attack with one hand, turning with the momentum as he tossed him into the crowd of his squad members. Yachiru giggled at the chaos from her perch on Ikkaku’s shoulder.

“Get stronger, you idiot!” Ichigo yelled at the mass of tangled limbs. “I’m not fighting you again till you can talk to your Zanpakuto!”

“I’ll remind him when he forgets.” Yachiru offered.

“Thanks.”

He turned away, walking to the front of the crowd where his friends were. Yoruichi was back in her cat form, the others were back in clothes that Uryu had sewn to match what they had arrived in- an ability that Ichigo was beginning to suspect was supernatural. There was no way **one guy** had made multiple outfits in a single day without some sort of power behind it.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey Ichigo.” Orihime’s eyes were downcast, she couldn’t even look at him. He really had frightened her. His conscience twinged.

“Where were you? We didn’t see you after you dropped us off with the healers.” Uryu asked. He at least could look him in the eye. Of course, he had watched Hollows murder his grandfather while Shinigami let it happen. Watching Ichigo beat down Byakuya was probably cathartic.

“I was spending time with Ganju and Kukaku. The Shiba family is… unique.”

Uryu raised an eyebrow in question, but Ichigo shook his head minutely. Now wasn’t the time. The ex-Quincy seemed to understand, and let the subject drop.

“Ichigo.”

“Rukia.”

“I’m not going to say thank you. You’re an idiot, and you should learn that.”

“Of course not. Why thank me for saving your life? You’re a crazy shrimp. I would be more surprised if you did thank me!”

“Who’re you calling a shrimp, you strawberry!”

“I was talking to you, you freeloading closet-dweller!”

“Suicidal moron!”

“You’re one to talk!”

“You’re both idiots, hug it out, then get the fuck out of here!” Renji barged in. When Rukia turned to him to glare, he cuffed her on the back of the head then pushed her at Ichigo. “I said hug!”

They did, grudgingly at first, then with more emotion behind it. It made Ichigo wonder what had happened to Rukia and the others he was close to in the other timeline. Not everyone had been killed in the human world. Were they dead too? Murdered, for being associated with him? Had they been locked away until the deed could be done? Had they not known at all, instead just going through a normal day as the world crumbled around him? Had they… had they gone along with it?

He supposed he would never know.

He and Rukia broke apart, and Ukitake and Kyoraku came to stand before the activated gate, Ukitake with the Substitute Soul Reaper badge in hand. As he stepped towards Ichigo, he shook his head no.

“I’m not yours to command.”

“You don’t even know what this represents.”

“It’s a badge of rank. Doesn’t matter which one. I’m not working for you.” He just really didn’t want to hold onto anything that Soul Society had made for him. They could probably use it somehow to try and kill him. Or his sisters.

Plus, he had been slipping out of his own body fairly easily since he got back. He didn’t need their badge.

“It’s the sign of a Substitute Soul Reaper.”

“Come across this **highly illegal** situation often?”

“There’s been one other.”

“How long did he do that for?” Ukitake’s eyes flicked away before settling on Ichigo’s once more.

“Not long. He… died.”

“Huh. Shocking. Was it you?”

“No, no, of course not! He was… he wasn’t as strong as you, and we didn’t give him the support he needed. A hollow got him. I… I handed him that badge. Just like this.”

“If I don’t take it, then maybe I won’t die.”

“Perhaps. If you’re certain?”

“I am.”

“Well then.” Ukitake pocketed the badge. “I suppose it’s time for you to depart.”

“I suppose it is.”

The journey through the Senkaimon was pretty much as harrowing as the first time, only with less cleaner activity. Of course, the gate opened in the sky of the human world. Shinigami really were the worst.

Ichigo had honestly forgotten about this, but was so used to catching himself in the air in battle that he did so immediately. Not so for his friends, but Urahara’s stupid rug stunt did the trick before he had to try and catch all of them at once.

Ichigo was doubly glad that his reflexes had saved him from the indignity of the flying carpet ball. It meant he didn’t have to deal with Kisuke finding out that Ichigo had **not** killed Aizen, and had in fact let him take the Hogyoku to Hueco Mundo unopposed and promised to stay out of his way. Yoruichi could have the pleasure of explaining that. Ichigo was going home.

 

…

 

Ichigo peered in the window, watching his family eat breakfast. Karin was halfheartedly shoveling food into her mouth, barely conscious at this hour. Dad teased her incessantly, and Yuzu scolded both of them while wielding a wooden spoon menacingly. None of it was loud enough for him to hear. _Maybe if I get a bit closer-_

“Ichigo!” Yuzu exclaimed, and he jumped, but no one was looking at him. Then he saw his body stumbling down the stairs, hair messy and shirt only half buttoned.

_Kon._

The Mod Soul was wearing his body like a slob. At least when Ichigo dressed poorly it was _intentional._ He had to craft his _image._ Kon was just lazy. He must have felt Ichigo glaring at him, because he looked towards the window, froze, and then forced himself to continue settling into breakfast. Isshin then glanced his way, made his excuses, and headed to the roof.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They stood there for a bit looking out across the rooftops of the neighbourhood, Ichigo unable to find the words to explain what had happened and Isshin seemingly waiting for him to start. When it became apparent that Ichigo couldn’t, he stepped in.

“So, did you win?”

_Did I-?_

Ichigo began chuckling, and a smile started to form on Isshin’s face, but then Ichigo’s chuckles became a mixture of hysterical laughs and sobs and Isshin didn’t seem to know what to do with that. He ended up standing awkwardly as Ichigo curled into himself, burying his head in his hands. 

“Did I **win** ?” He finally managed to spit out around his emotional breakdown. “We saved Rukia. That’s a **win**. Do you know what I found out though? The monsters who killed Karin and Yuzu? You? Who tore down every person I knew leaving nothing but blood in their wake? It was the same god damned people I had sacrificed so much to save.” He stood, wiping the tears from his eyes, and glared at Isshin. “The Shinigami killed our family, would have killed me except I’m too fucking stubborn to die.”

Isshin paused for a moment, but from his expression Ichigo could tell that he wasn’t surprised by the revelation. He just nodded, and then switched gears. “Well, at least your friend Rukia is safe. Does that mean Aizen is dead?”

“You’ve been talking to Kisuke.” Ichigo didn’t wait for a response, no one else could or would have told him what he had been up to on his trip to Soul Society; Ichigo certainly hadn’t. “No. Aizen is not dead. I let him go.”

“Ichigo-”

“They took _everything_ from me. Aizen will do the same to them. All I have to do is _nothing._ ”

“From what Kisuke said, the guy’s a monster.”

“I don’t **care**!” Ichigo roared, his reiatsu flaring. “I don’t-”

“Of course you do, son. You’re angry, but that doesn’t mean you don’t care. I know you, kid. I’ve watched you grow up. You’ve always cared, too much, sometimes.”

Ichigo looked away, grinding his teeth in frustration.

“Fine. Maybe you’re right. Maybe I do care. And maybe this needs to happen anyway.” He snapped before slipping into Shunpo and running as fast as he could.

 

…

 

Kisuke found him standing in front of his mother’s grave. He didn’t say anything, just stood and watched as Ichigo let the late summer air blow gently past him, the sunlight hitting tiny particles of dust as the wind made them dance. He’d loved how the sunlight made his mother’s hair glow. He and Yuzu had gotten their hair from her; genetic lottery winners, both picking up on that recessive trait. Karin had missed out, but she seemed content with her lot. Less people teased you at school with black hair. The light also played along the edges of the tall grass allowed to grow behind the grave, the whispers of movement in the breeze a subtle but calming susurrus. It was a beautiful moment in time. He was glad Kisuke allowed him to hold onto it as long as he chose.

“This is where I would have buried them. So they could all be together. I know her spirit is gone, devoured by Grand Fisher, but maybe she would know, somehow.”

Kisuke didn’t have anything to say to that either. Ichigo turned to look at the man, and found him watching him cautiously.

“Are you here to yell at me?”

“He’s a dangerous man, Ichigo.” His tone was bland, but he could still hear the accusation underneath.

“You think I don’t know that?” He retorted. He had fought and killed the man, in another life. Had felt his heart, his soul as they crossed blades. And Kisuke thought he didn’t know him?

“You let him live. I don’t know what to think.” Ichigo snorted at Kisuke’s non-answer. He clearly had an opinion, if he was here warning him off letting Aizen live.

“Maybe try not thinking for once then. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you, Ichigo?” Kisuke looked at him with eyes fully open, hat tilted back so they could properly see each other’s faces. It was an attempt at earnesty, or at least the appearance of it. Ichigo, though, knew that Kisuke wasn’t really listening. And after the argument with his father, he wasn’t in the mood to try and break through to the man.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.” He said, backing down. Kisuke looked disappointed, but accepted this and rapidly switched topics.

“Alright, then how about explaining to your friends when you’ve come from? They’re all at the shop and _dying_ to talk to you.”

“Fine.”

He didn’t waste another moment, using shunpo to arrive at the Shoten in seconds. Tessai greeted him at the door, though Ichigo didn’t feel the need to immediately enter. Instead he elected to wait for Kisuke, who took a moment to appear- he was able to keep up with Yoruichi, keeping up with Ichigo shouldn’t have been that difficult. Tessai raised a brow at Kisuke over his tardiness, and then the shopkeeper escorted him to a back room where he could feel the reiatsu of his friends gathered. Ichigo tried to pause before following Kisuke in, but the man anticipated this and grabbed him by the front of his kosode, dragging him into the room and then shoving him down in front of a table set with a tea service and a few plates of snacks. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were all sat around it, and seemed startled by his sudden appearance. 

“Look who I’ve found, everyone! The man to answer all of your questions, so I don’t have to! Have fun!” He then whapped Ichigo on the head with his fan, swept out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

_I may have pissed him off._

_Ya think?_

“Hi Kurosaki-kun.” Orihime ventured quietly, peering at him from Ichigo’s left. She seemed to be getting over the fright Ichigo had given her, actually able to look his way once more. Maybe things could be okay again. Uryu and Chad merely nodded in greeting, sat across and to the right of him, respectively.

“I take it you’d like some answers.” Ichigo offered, and Uryu huffed.

“Where do I even begin?” The Quincy said, crossing his arms. “Your harebrained plan nearly got us all killed, definitely got us all injured, and you could have done it all yourself, from what I saw! If I-”

“You needed it.”

“What?”

“You needed the experience.” Ichigo explained. “If you had all stayed behind, none of you would have grown more powerful.”

“I lost my powers!”

“For now. You really need to talk to your dad.”

“How can you be so certain?!” Uryu yelled, arms sweeping wide at the question.

“Because I’ve lived this all before. I’m a time-traveller. From the future.”

“Seriously?” Uryu raised a skeptical brow.

“Really? That is so cool!” Of course that’s how Orihime reacted. All trace of her hesitance was gone now. “Were there robots with lazers yet? Did you have a jetpack? Could you fly?”

“Is that why you’ve… changed?” Chad asked.

Ichigo decided to answer all their questions at once.

“Yes, seriously. Yes, really. No, the world was not any more inhabited by robots than it is already, no I did not have a jetpack.” Orihime looked put out by that, so Ichigo threw her a bone. “I mean, I can kind of fly, but that’s because I have magic powers.” She cheered up a little, probably remembering that she _also_ had magic powers. “And yes Chad, that is why I’ve changed.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you, but if you are _really_ a time traveller, how did you do it, and more importantly _why?_ ”

“Things…” His memories of everyone lying in pools of their own blood flicked to the forefront of his mind. “...didn’t go so well. So I used the Hogyoku to come back and fix it.”

“That rock that Aizen pulled out of Rukia? And define _didn’t go well_.”

“You were all dead.”

A pin wouldn’t have dared drop, for fear of breaking the silence that fell over them. They all looked stunned, even the stoic Chad.

“We die?” Orihime whispered.

“I was powerless- mostly. A sacrifice to end Aizen. And one day, we were attacked. Everyone was targeted. Well, everyone who knew me. Who was friends with me. My father, my sisters, you, everyone here.” He gestured at the Shoten. “Everyone. Killed by invisible blurs I could barely see. I was the only one who survived, because my powers came back when they tried to shove a sword through my face, and they weren’t expecting that.” 

“What about Rukia?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know about anyone in Soul Society, I didn’t go. Probably best I didn’t, too.”

“It was them, wasn’t it?” Ichigo laughed, the ease with which Uryu had come to the correct conclusion hilarious in the wake of Ichigo’s past obliviousness.

“You’re clever, Ishida. Cleverer than me. I didn’t figure it out until I was fighting Aizen.”

“Of course you didn’t, you’re an idiot. But that’s why you backed down, wasn’t it? You were on equal footing with him, power-wise, and you had him off-guard. You could have killed him right there, ended the threat to Soul Society. But you didn’t.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“But he’s a bad guy Ichigo!” Exclaimed Orihime. “You have to stop the bad guy! That’s what heroes do!”

“And what if Soul Society is worse!?” He snapped, and she flinched, but stood her ground.

“It wasn’t this Soul Society! They haven’t done the same things! And maybe it was someone evil again, like Aizen! He could have made them do it!” She argued, glaring at him.

“Byakuya didn’t have to be mind controlled to try to kill his own sister. Mayuri has been doing mad-scientist-type experiments for as long as he’s been around, and all they’ve done is _promote_ him. The Shinigami all but _wiped out_ the Quincies all by themselves!”

“The outer villages. Yuichi was living in a slum.” Chad offered.

“Yes! Thank you Chad! Rukongai is a mess! All those souls promised a better place. They deserve better.”

“So we let some manipulative bastard wage a war?” Ishida questioned.

“If Aizen wants to rule the spirit realms, then maybe we let him. He might actually do a better job.”

“But… who’s the bad guy then?” Orihime asked, frowning. Ichigo paused for a moment, almost ready to say Yamamoto or Central 46 but really, they weren’t the only problem. It was also the way the whole system worked, how people were treated, and how underlings followed along with broken systems.

“Society?” Offered Ichigo.

“Society.” Agreed Uryu.

“Like, Soul Society?”

“Yes, as they are the most powerful or central societal power in question, but also all other forces that interact with that system.” Ishida answered, pushing up his glasses with two fingers and showcasing why he was top of the class in school.

“So, we’re going to fight… society?”

“No. We’re going to let Aizen fight society. We’re going to graduate from high school.” Ichigo stated. “And that’s final.”

 

…

 

“This is not going to let me graduate from high school.”

He was standing in his bedroom in front of his motionless body, Kon sitting in pill form on his desk. It had been easy enough to pop the pill out of his mouth, though Kon had been a bit surprised by his abrupt arrival and immediate expulsion from Ichigo’s body. But Ichigo had been trying to get back into his body for the past 10 minutes and nothing had worked. He could lift and interact with the body, he could even settle into the same space the body occupied- which itched something crazy- but when he tried to stand up it was as his shihakusho-wearing spirit-self and not as a being of the physical plane. The body stayed where it was.

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” He heard Yuzu call from the kitchen. There were a few hurried steps before he heard the door open, muffled voices, and she called out again. “Ichigo, it’s for you!”

He glared at the body for a moment longer before popping Kon back into his mouth. The mod soul sputtered as he reanimated, Ichigo watching his features go through a variety of motions he never used them for, before settling on an expression of indignance.

“Ichigo! That was so rude, why can’t you just ask nicely for the return of your body _please_ instead of sneaking up and snatching a guy, Rukia would never do something so horrible as-”

“Shut up. There’s someone at the door for us.”

“Fine. I’ll just keep doing your lousy chores. See if I care.”

“ _Kon_ -” He grumbled menacingly.

“I’m going, I’m going.” Ichigo listened to him stumble down the stairs and through the hall before reaching the door. He crept to the open bedroom door, straining his ears to catch what the person wanted.

“Hi there, nice -- meet --u, who --- you? Wh-- -- --- want?” Kon had no manners, bluntly asking questions like that. Ichigo was ready to cuss out the stupid lion as soon as he returned, but then a trickle of questioning reiatsu came from the person at the door and Ichigo was there in a flash, pinning Aizen against the side of the house and slamming the door in the face of a startled Kon.

“Why are you here?” He hissed, one hand at Aizen’s throat, holding him a few inches off the ground, the other holding Zangetsu at the ready.

“Come now, Ichigo. Surely you would understand my curiosity. It’s not every day one meets someone who has travelled in time.” He rasped past Ichigo’s hold.

Ichigo dropped Aizen and ran his hand through his hair in frustration, the man straightening his clothes, though he seemed mostly unruffled by the assault. Taking in the ex-Captain, Ichigo was surprised to see him in clothes that any normal human would wear; a collared shirt hanging un-tucked over a t-shirt, and jeans that looked tailored for him. He had come in disguise. A good disguise. A good looking disguise. Ichigo shook his head- _not important, focus Ichigo-_ he knew about time travel.

“You figured it out. Of _course_ you figured it out. I stupidly said things out loud and you’re a genius. Of-fucking-course you didn’t discount them as crazy. You’re crazy, so you’d jump to the crazy solution-”

“I would argue for my sanity.” Aizen murmured softly, making Ichigo laugh. Aizen smiled softly as if sharing the joke.

“Well, when the world’s crazy as it is, maybe the crazy ones are the sane ones.” _Sometimes they’re all just crazier than a bag of cats though._

“Should I be insulted or flattered?” The man asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes.” Ichigo paused, hand over his eyes. He needed to think. What should he do? Aizen was standing outside his house. His human house which had his human sisters in it. He came to a decision. “Okay, yes, I time travelled. You figured it out. Congratulations. Now, you’re leaving. Go home. Hueco Mundo’s missing it’s favorite Emperor.”

“But we were just getting to the interesting part.” Aizen nearly purred, prowling closer to Ichigo- who held up a hand, stopping the man in his tracks.

“No. My deal was you leave _me and mine alone_ and I will leave you alone. Go win your little war. I want no part in this. I’m a human. With a human family and a human life to live.” _If I can get back into it…_ He sighed, and Aizen raised an eyebrow. Ichigo refused to elaborate.

“If that is how you truly feel, then.” Aizen replied, a thoughtful look on his face. “We could do so much, you and I. I do hope you change your mind.” He produced a flip phone from his pocket, similar to the ones Urahara made, only looking much more… Hueco Mundo-y. He handed it to Ichigo. “This should reach me, if you ever are in need of… well, anything really. You’re far too interesting for me to put limits on my assistance.”

Ichigo wanted to throw it back into his face, say he didn’t need the slimy git’s help with anything, thanks, and kick him back to kingdom-come.

But he knew that sometimes, he couldn’t save everyone. And Soul Society wouldn’t be the helping hand he once thought it was.

He kept the phone.

“Be seeing you.” The king of Hueco Mundo bowed slightly, smiled charmingly, and walked away. Turning his back on Ichigo. A sign of trust. Or arrogance. He watched him leave, then went back into the house.

Walking back to his room meant crossing through the back corner of the living room. When he entered, he saw Kon sitting at the couch with Yuzu and Karin.

“Ichigo!” Exclaimed Yuzu. “There’s two of you!”

“This day just got _so much worse_.” Deadpanned Karin.

“So… you can both see spirits, huh? How long has that been going on?”

“Oh! We’ve been working with Don Kanonji and Ginta and Ururu to fight ghosts as the Karakura Raizers, and I made friends with a ghost cat named Raku and that’s when I figured out how to see ghosts!”

“This day just got _so much worse_.” Deadpanned Ichigo in an exact imitation of Karin, but he livened up for his next question. “Don Kanonji? Really?”

“Well it’s not like we could get dad to help, he’s a total loser who can’t see ghosts. And you were off doing whatever it was you needed to do and leaving this idiot in your place.” Karin said, gesturing to Kon.

“Hey!”

“No, she’s right, you are an idiot.” Ichigo said, nodding along with Karin.

“And you’re just as much of an idiot for thinking we wouldn’t notice!” Karin snapped, slapping Ichigo upside the head.

“I will accept that, because you’re right. Kon is really obviously not me. But you are wrong about something. Dad can totally see ghosts. So if you ever have a ghost problem and I’m not here, you _can_ actually talk to dad about it.”

“That dumb old goat!” Exclaimed Karin. “He’s been lying this whole time!”

“Yeah, well, struggle builds character, or something. But not having help can also get you killed. So I’m letting that cat out of the bag.”

“Who has a cat in a bag?” asked Isshin, wandering into the house from the clinic. “Oh! Ichigo! And Kon! Together! In the living room! I mean IonlyseeoneIchigohereheytheresonhow’rethings-” Ichigo looked at his sisters, raising his brow as if to say _see what I mean?_ They both nodded, then Karin turned to their father and affected a sweet girlish voice.

“Oh _hey_ dad. I see you just noticed a _ghost_ standing in our living room. But I didn’t think you could _see_ ghosts! Gasp! Have you been _lying_ to your precious _girls_ this _whole time?_ ” By the end of her tirade she was dripping pure unrefined sarcasm from every word.

“I… may have deserved that.” Isshin offered, but Ichigo wasn’t quite done here, figuring now was as good a time as any to air all the family secrets.

“So, how’s a Captain-level Shinigami end up marrying a Quincy anyways?” asked Ichigo, and Isshin blanched, looking between Ichigo and the girls.

“I barely understood that sentence.” Karin said, crossing her arms.

“Me too.” Added Yuzu.

“Care to explain, dad?” Ichigo questioned, expression brokering no argument. His sisters were out fighting hollows with an amateur- though Ururu and Ginta were probably good enough backup, really- and Ichigo was a weird hybrid with stupid amounts of power who had travelled in time. He figured they at least deserved a little family history.  

Isshin sighed.

It was a very long family meeting. They missed supper, and ended up ordering in pizza. By the end of it, Yuzu wanted to meet their cousins, and Karin wanted to kick their dad’s ass for the next year for hiding this from them.

And Ichigo wanted to talk to Uryu, who was, in a way, his step-cousin/almost brother… something. He should probably also tell him about having Quincy powers, and needing to train in them. He hadn’t actually gotten around to that yet.

 

…

 

After the meeting he slipped out of the house and back to Urahara Shoten, Kon following dejectedly behind. At least, he was dejected and miserable and uncooperative until they arrived and Yoruichi was standing around in human form. A very busty human form, as she was well aware. And Kon was well aware of and currently drooling over.

Ichigo didn’t get it. Of course, he was fairly certain at this point that he was gay, so that probably had something to do with it.

Either way, he cuffed the mod soul over the head- lightly, so as to not hurt his own body- and dragged him over to Urahara’s workroom.

“Getaboushi! I’ve got a problem!” He said, tossing Kon into a chair and glaring at the back of Kisuke’s striped hat until he turned around. He saw the clutter of the room had increased exponentially since the last time he was here. _I wonder what project he’s thought of this time?_

“Why Ichigo, twice in one day, I’m flattered.”

“Shut up. I can’t get back in my body. You know things. What the fuck is going on?” Ichigo crossed his arms. Urahara’s face turned contemplative. He started examining Kon in Ichigo’s body, poking, pushing, looking in his ears and eyes. Then he started some diagnostic kido, and Ichigo lost the ability to follow along entirely. After a few minutes, he stood back.

“Have you noticed an increase in power since you returned in time? Not small fluctuations, but genuine ramping up?”

“I… yes. I guess.” Ichigo answered, scratching the back of his head. “Things that would have been at least a little challenging before were, well, easy. Like fighting Byakuya or Kenpachi.”

“How easy?”

“Kenpachi’s sword couldn’t cut me, not in shikai. And I doubt Byakuya’s would have, if I’d given him the chance. Not sure about bankai.”

“Hmm. What about when you faced Aizen?”

“He could cut me.” He said, looking at the palm of his hand. If he looked closely, there was a small scar there. A sign that he wasn’t untouchable. He closed it into a fist, looking back at Kisuke. “I cut him too.”

“Hmm. And what about today. Did you cut him then?” Kisuke asked, voice casual.

“No, I didn’t try-” Wait. He glared at the shopkeeper, but the man maintained his innocent facade. “Do you have my house under surveillance or something? He was there for like, 30 seconds.”

“I sensed him, briefly. Very briefly, but it was enough. Why was he there?”

“He wanted to talk. I told him to fuck off.”

“I see. Are you sure that’s all he wanted?”

Ichigo thought of the offer of partnership, of unlimited aid, of the phone, still tucked in an inner pocket of his shihakusho. Of Aizen, prowling towards him with those intelligent brown eyes focused on his own.

“Whatever it was, he didn’t get it.” He replied. From the way Shiro scoffed, his inner self was not impressed by how much he was bending that truth. But that didn’t matter. He just needed Urahara to calm down and get off his back.

“Hmm.”

“Can I go?” Interrupted Kon, looking longingly at the door towards Yoruichi. 

“Yes, yes, I don’t need you.” Urahara waved a hand nonchalantly at the mod soul, and he wandered out the door already drooling.

“ **Any** ways,” Ichigo ventured, dragging the topic back to where they were previously, “what’s going on with my body?” 

Urahara sighed, running a hand down his face.

“Well, it’s probably got to do with you being too powerful after using the hogyoku. I could try making a gigai better able to contain that level of power, but it’s going to take a while. This one was already a pretty advanced prototype.”

The world came to a screeching halt. What did Kisuke mean, _this one?_

“Kisuke.” Ichigo growled. “What do you _mean_ my body is a gigai?”

Urahara froze.

“So, guess I still had one secret after all.” He muttered, before squaring his shoulders and facing Ichigo directly. “You died.”

“I _what?_ ”

“When we sent you into the shattered shaft. When I cut your soul chain. You don’t just _survive_ that Ichigo. You. Died. And I made you a gigai so intricate that even if you got an x-ray they wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference.”

Things started popping up in his memory. The injuries he had sustained over time, the ones that no ordinary human should have been able to survive, even if he was rushed to Orihime for healing. The times he managed to do something in his body that fell under the definition of supernatural ability. The way that the body just… continued on, even when he hadn’t been in it for weeks. The way it took the abuse of him basically starving himself out of boredom while depressed, but never lost an ounce of muscle.

“So, when I was walking around after the final getsuga, thinking that I was a normal human with no powers-”

“You were just drained. We were probably busy finding a way to power up your soul again, which might have played a part in why they were scared of you. That kind of finishing blow, and you’d be able to do it again? Your soul is one in a million.”

“The only part of me left. I really do fall under their jurisdiction. The walking, talking dead.”

“Now that’s just grim. Lighten up! You’re never going to get all old and wrinkly.”

“Kisuke. I just found out I died. Not the time for jokes.”

“Noted.”

“Where am I buried?”

“With your mother. We placed your ashes with her.”

“We?”

“Myself, Tessai, and Yoruichi.”

“Does my father know?”

“I didn’t tell him. I don’t know if he suspects.”

“I’m going to walk out that door now. Don’t follow me.”

Kisuke opened his mouth, seemed to think better of whatever he might have said, and simply nodded instead.

Ichigo left. 

Kon was too busy panting after Yoruichi to notice him slip past out of the shop and onto the streets of Karakura town.

He slipped into flash step, heading towards his mother’s grave- his own grave now, too.

He was almost too distracted to notice a familiar flutter of reiatsu near his house.

Almost. But not quite. His senses were on high alert after Aizen had arrived so stealthily this afternoon.

And so he knew that Soi Fon had just arrived near his home.

Where his very human, very alive, very vulnerable sisters were sleeping.

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that the 'other' Substitute Soul Reaper that Ukitake refers to is NOT Kugo Ginjo and we are NOT doing the fullbring arc. It's just SOME RANDOM GUY WHO IS DEAD. REALLY ACTUALLY DEAD AND EATEN BY A HOLLOW. GONE. SHUFFED HIS MORTAL COIL. AN EX-SHINIGAMI.


End file.
